


Through Our Eyes

by DaisyLuuWho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Freaky Things Are Happening, How Do I Tag, More tags to be added, Seeing Through Your Soulmate's Eyes, Sexual Content, based on a movie, i think, in later chapters though, kind of, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyLuuWho/pseuds/DaisyLuuWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy know each other very well before Steve even becomes the First Avenger. It started even before they knew what was going on. One day Darcy is working at a crappy diner while Steve is getting his butt kicked when suddenly they see life through the other's eyes. Maybe Fate thinks she's funny or maybe she's trying to tell them something, who knows. But how will this new ability and this closeness survive Steve's journey into becoming Captain America?</p>
<p>I suck at summaries, so just please test it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I watched the movie In Your Eyes and I just had to do an AU with Darcy and Steve. That movie was amazing and was just a brilliant idea. If you haven’t watched it, then I suggest you do, especially before reading this fic. Or at least, watch the trailer or look it up so you have a general idea on what I’m doing. This is my first time writing for this fandom, though I’ve been reading fanfic for it for a while now. Seriously, all of my bookmarks are Marvel fics. So, yeah. Feedback is welcomed in whichever form. Btw, I made it to where Steve and Darcy start interacting a year before she goes off with Jane. So I’m going to say she’s a sophomore in this fic where it begins. Yep, sounds about right. Also, if I get anything historically wrong, just ignore my stupidity or feel free to correct me. I was a history minor, but that was ancient history, so...yep. Hope you enjoy!!!

Steve doesn’t remember much of the first time it happened. He was five, sitting at the kitchen table with a blank sheet of paper in front of him. He glanced up at his mother and she gave him a bright smile, nudging her head towards the pencil. It was one of the rarer days where Steve wasn’t in bed. He had hoped his mom would let him go outside when Bucky stopped by, but she had gotten that frightened look on her face that she always got when he had good days. She had insisted that Steve stay near her and had tried cheering him up by placing him at the table while she cleaned the kitchen. Steve was trying to show how unhappy he was by not even bothering to touch the pencil.

That was when it happened. His eyes got hazy before him and was terrified something else was wrong with him. But then he was no longer seeing the kitchen table, but a bright screen with moving things on it. The colors were beautiful, they looked like the stars in the sky. Steve wanted to reach out and touch it but was scared what would happen. Suddenly the picture changed and now there was a man talking. He felt a sudden sadness and tears welled in his eyes. Why was he about to cry? Big boys didn’t cry, only babies did! That was when the shrill started inside his ears, he could feel the sobs welling up in his chest. Steve covered his ears and his mom rushed to his side. There was a strange man also beside him, trying to tell him it was okay but the screams wouldn’t stop. Who was crying in his head?

As soon as it was there, it was gone. Steve blinked and the whole vision was gone and so was the crying. He looked up to see his mom wrapping her arms around him.

“Stevie sweetie, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” She asked him hurriedly.

Steve shook his head. “No, there was someone in my head and they wouldn’t stop crying.”

His mom froze at his admission. “What do you mean someone was in your head?”

His eyes lit up. “I gotta draw the stars!”

Steve ignored his mother as she tried to question him about it more. He picked up his pencil and began to draw the stars he had seen. Later that night when his mama tucked him in, she made him promise not to tell anyone what had happened today. He didn’t know why, but he swore he would never tell a soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy groaned as the alarm sounded off again. Maybe if she ignored it, she could transport herself into a universe where she didn’t have to get up at five am on a freakin’ Saturday! Darcy knew though if she didn'’ shut off the alarm soon then her roommate, Diane, would throw a pillow across the room and, well…the last time that had happened they had to buy a new lamp. Darcy still isn’t sure why she had to pay for half when it wasn’t even her fault when it broke!

            With a growl, Darcy smacked her hand on the alarm and rolled off the bed. She let out a grunt as she landed on the floor but brushed herself off and went in pursuit of her work clothes. No need for a shower, she would just want one when she got off work. A pair of old jeans and a simple dark tshirt, she tied on her tennis shoes and grabbed her car keys. She kept the music up loud enough to wake her before she reached the small diner where she worked part time. If it wasn’t for the extra money she was pulling each week she would have quiet this job a while back ago. Jake, the owner gave her the stink eye and motioned towards the clock when she walked in. Darcy mentally rolled her eyes before walking to the kitchen. She nodded a hello to the head cook, Nicky, before donning on an apron. She had been working here long enough to know the drill. She would do prep work while Nicky did orders till all the prep work was caught up before helping Nicky.

            Darcy drew up her knife and picked up a head of lettuce before chopping. She liked this job because sometimes it could be mindless. Well, except during the brunch rush. She swore there was a group of elderly men that would just sit there all day to eat through every meal. She took a deep breath and fought off a yawn. The day went as usual, breakfast having a bit of lull until they got so heavy that halfway through lunch Nicky was biting heads off.  Once they were caught up on orders, Nicky left Darcy to clean while she took a smoke break. It was the sixteenth time that day that Darcy thought of quitting. She began cleaning off the counters and putting away containers when she felt it.

            A sudden punch to the gut had Darcy dropping a crate of eggs and clutching her stomach. Another punch to her cheek had her flailing to the ground. She gasped for air, holding her cheek and looking around for her attacker, but the only people around were the waitresses staring at her through the window. She heard Jake yelling something about the eggs, but Darcy couldn’t hear him over the blinding pain.

            What the hell just happened?

  

* * *

 

            Steve spit out blood as he watched the man walk away from him. He groaned as he tried to stand up. Even though he would strongly deny it later, he wished Bucky wasn’t at work so he could have help getting home. Steve winced as he slowly stood and began his slow walk to his apartment. He could already feel the bruise forming along his cheek. As soon as he made the walk up to his home and slammed the door behind him, he cracked his jaw and let out a rough sigh. He forced down a glass of water and leaned against the counter.

            His vision began to get a little fuzzy and he gave his head a gentle shake. One minute he was staring at the blank wall of his apartment and the next he was shifting. He recognized this feeling and willed it to stop.

            “Not again,” he muttered to himself.

            The vision cleared and he was staring at…cars? Cars he had never seen before. He was then looking down at hands on a steering wheel. Those weren’t his hands though…the nails were a bright red that were chipping away.

            “Stupid, so fucking stupid!”

            That. Was. Not. His voice.

            The hands were banging against the wheel and he could feel it against his already bruised knuckles.

            “Hey! Ow!” He yelled.

            “What the hell?” The other voice said.

            “What’s going on here?” Was Steve talking to himself. He groaned and closed his eyes, praying it would all go away.

            “This is not my car…” The other voice said. “I’m going crazy.”

            “Please go away,” Steve whispered violently.

            He felt tears on his cheeks, but when he reached to wipe them away his cheeks were dry.

            “Get out of my head,” the other voice said. “I’m not going to go insane. I’m not, I’m not.”

            “Just stop, okay?” He yelled.

            “I’m…I don’t know what to do!” She screamed. “Who the fuck are you?”

            “Wait, wait! Just stop talking for a second!” Steve commanded.

            The other person sniffed, but didn’t say a word.

            Steve looked at his surroundings. It was like he was seeing two worlds, both his apartment and the other being this strange place.

            “Are you real?” Steve asked quietly.

            A choked laugh was his reply. “Yeah, I’m pretty damn real. I’m just going crazy. I blame college. They say it screws with your head.”

            “If your real and I’m real…” Steve let the sentence drop.

            She was quiet for a moment. “Then what the hell is happening?”

            “I don’t know.” Steve kicked the floor and bit off a curse. “What’s your name?”

            “Darcy, Darcy Lewis.”

            “Nice name,” he noted. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

            “Well Steve, I would kind of like to know why you’re in my head. Have I just finally cracked and…what in the world am I seeing?” She suddenly asked.

            “Oh, um, I guess my home.”

            “You don’t own a lot.” She remarked quietly.

            Steve blushed at the statement. “Are you in a car?”

            “Yeah, why?”

            “It’s just…I’ve never seen a vehicle like that.”

            “You’ve never seen a Honda?” She snorted. “I gotta look this up and see if my next trip is the looney bin.”

            Steve was confused by the thing the was now looking down at. It was small and square that had pictures moving on it before she suddenly started typing her fingers on it.

            “Hey, what’s that?” Steve asked curiously.

            “Now you’re gonna tell me you’ve never seen an iPhone.” She said sarcastically.

            “No, now what is it?”

            “A cellphone, dude.”

            “A what?”

            Her fingers stopped moving and Steve was back to looking at cars out a window again. He felt her take a deep breath.

            “Steve, if you’re going to tell me that not only I have a strange person in my head but also they’re from another time, I’m going straight to the hospital.”

            “What do you mean another time?”

            “Just agree with me that it’s 2010 and we can move on, ‘kay?”

            Steve became rigid.

            “Steve? You still there or am I sane again?”

            “Don’t go to a hospital, but I can’t agree with you.” His muttered.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Darcy said slowly. “Nope, that’s it. I’m going to get my head checked.”

            “No, look.” Steve insisted. “I’ve spent enough of my life being sick I don’t need to be told more.”

            “So what am I supposed to do?”

            “Maybe…I don’t know.”

            Darcy sighed. “Okay, is there any way I can cut off this connection? I gotta get to my dorm and shower off my job.”

            “I guess we can try.”

            “And we’ll try again later just to see if it works or if this was a weird freak accident.” She planned.

            “Okay, when?”

            “Tonight. I’ll wait till my roommate leaves with her boyfriend.”

            “Okay.” Steve agreed.

            “Goodbye, Steve.”

            “Goodbye, Darcy.”

            He focused his attention on his apartment and the still burning pain in his cheek and the visions were gone. He couldn’t feel her hands tight on the wheel anymore and he couldn’t hear her in his head. Steve silently thanked God and wondered if he should talk to Bucky about this strange incident.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy rubbed her temples as she wondered how in the hell she was supposed to focus on Spanish after what happened today. Sure, she had a test coming up that was a quarter of her grade, but the debate of her sanity seemed more pressing. She thought about drowning out the thought with her music, but then that led to the hour long thought if Steve would be able to hear her music. Her roommate kept fiving her odd looks across the room every time Darcy would jump from her desk only to pace around the room. She just shrugged and gave the lame excuse of not being able to focus, which in a way was true. Trying to shower had been an ordeal on its own. Darcy was secretly counting down the minutes till Diane left to hang out with Chad (gag me).

            She ate through a packet of noodles without really tasting the, but to be honest they were tasteless anyways. When Diane finally announced her departure later that night, Darcy tried not to jump from excitement. She gave herself a good five achingly long minutes before closing her eyes and trying to focus on Steve. It was fuzzy at first, giving her the beginnings of a headache before she could finally feel his feet moving and him talking under his breath.

            “Talking to yourself?” She remarked with a grin.

            Steve stopped moving and gave a startled laugh. “Talking to you is kind of like talking to myself.”

            “Right,” Darcy muttered before taking a deep breath. “So this is really happening, huh?”

            “I guess so.” Steve looked around him, or he guessed her. “Where are you at?”

            “Oh!” Darcy began to toss the piles of laundry in a corner. “This is basically equivalent of a prison cell.”

            “Prison?”

            “I’m kidding, Steve. It’s my dorm room. I’m in college.”

            “So this is what the future looks like, huh?”

            “Please don’t remind me of that,” Darcy groaned. “This is already weird enough without adding time travel to the mix.”

            “Tell me about it.” Steve snorted.

            Darcy kept moving around her room without realizing she was moving towards her mirror. She looked up and heard Steve gasp.

            “Is that, um, you?” He sputtered.

            “Shit,” she cursed, quickly turning from the mirror. “Um, yeah. That’s my bod.”

            “You’re…”

            “I’m?” She pressed.

            “Well, a…” Steve mentally cursed himself. “You know, I’m not really good at talking to beautiful dames.”

            “Dames?” She teased.

            “Aw hell,”

            “You just gave me a compliment, Steve, it’s alright.”

            “I just…wow, you’re…”

            “Steve, it’s still me.” She reminded. “Is it really that much harder to talk to me now that you know what I look like?”

            “Can I-can I, um, see you again?”

            Darcy bit her lip for a moment. “Okay,”

            She turned slowly back towards the mirror and let her eyes drift over her figure in the image. She heard Steve take another deep breath as she met her own eyes in the mirror.

            “Tit for tat, Steve.” She said lightly.

            “Huh?” He replied so eloquently.

            “Can I see you, too?”

            Steve gulped. Here he was with a gorgeous woman talking to him and for once couldn’t see him. Once she saw how he looked, he wondered what she would say. Or what would she say every time he couldn’t breathe or would be bed ridden for days?

            “I don’t really…” He let the lie drop.

            “Okay,” Darcy shrugged. “So how weird do you think this is gonna get before it’s normal?”

            “Do you think talking to a person in your head will ever feel normal?”

            “No, I guess not. But why us? Why now? I did some research and according to it I’m mentally insane.”

            “I don’t really know what to say to any of that.”

            “By the way, before we officially ‘met’ yesterday, did you get into a fight or something?”

            Steve stilled. “How did you know?”

            “Because at work it felt like I got my ass handed to me.”

            “Oh god!” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry. There was this guy and he wouldn’t stop harassing this nice lady. I never thought…”

            “Chill, Steve. Not the first punch that’s ever been landed to my face and certainly wouldn’t be the last.”

            “Really?” Steve asked skeptically.

            Darcy sat on her bed and dug her toes into her turquoise rug. “Yeah that honor goes to Maggie in the sixth grade.”

            “What happened?” Steve leaned against the wall.

            “I had this friend Regina, and well she was kind of new and kind of had a lisp. The teacher was an ass who forced her to read in front of the whole class. Later I caught Maggie teasing her in the girls bathroom. Maggie and her girls were ganging up on Regina and let’s just say I couldn’t stay out of it. That was a hell of a meeting for my parents.”

            Steve chuckled lightly. “You talk different from other dames.”

            “Oh god! Ladies of your time are too ladylike to cuss in front of a guy, aren’t they? Does it bother you?”

            “No, no!” Steve assured. “I like the way you talk.”

            The sound of the door knocking shocked them both. Steve popped himself upright just as Bucky walked through his door.

            “You ready to go, Stevie?” Bucky called from the door.

            “Who’s that?” Darcy asked.

            Steve tried not to cringe but failed. “Yeah, Buck. Just give me a minute.”

            Bucky gave him a strange look before nodding and closing the door behind him.

            “That’s my best friend, Buck. Look, I gotta go.”

            “Got a hot date?” She teased.

            Steve snorted. “Yeah, sure. I’ll talk to you soon though?”

            “Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon, Steve.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can I just say I did not expect this kind of response? You guys are amazing. Thank you for all of your support through comments, kudos, etc. I really appreciate it, more than you guys will ever know. May I also add this is more difficult to write than I thought it would be. Trying to get past the whole "mind-connection" while also getting to know one another is not easy. At all. Thanks again for the support. If you have any requests on what you would like them to talk about/see or something you would love to happen then just let me know!

“Do you believe in the paranormal?”

            Lily blinked at Darcy owlishly before setting down her coffee. “You mean like ghosts?”

            Darcy gave a weak shrug. Lily was probably her favorite person in the whole world and had been since tenth grade when they both ditched PE for a book run. The fact that they both ended up at Culver was a blessing to Darcy for stressful situations like this. Though, she already knew what Lily was going to say.

            “Sure, ghosts.” Darcy held back a sigh. “But also other things like superpowers and mindreading stuff.”

            Lily grimaced. “You know that I don’t. And superpowers, really Darcy?”

            “You know what I mean.”

            “What’s with the sudden interest?” Lily asked. “This is the first I ever heard of it.”

            “Maybe I’m looking into the science aspect of it.” Darcy avoided her eyes.

            “You’re a political science major, Darce.”

            “Not by choice really.” Darcy groaned. “I just think I’m going crazy.”

            “Why? What’s been going on?”

            Darcy opened her mouth, ready to tell her best friend the truth behind this whole situation. The thing was, Darcy knew she wasn’t crazy, but it didn’t mean that other people wouldn’t think the same way.

            Darcy forced a weak smile. “I just think the semester is getting to me.”

            Lily’s expression softened. “I told you that job was going to stress you out.”

            “Yeah, that’s it. Extra stress with weird dreams is all.”

       

* * *

 

            “Can you talk?”

            Darcy stilled her motions of putting her laundry in the washing machine. She looked around the laundry room and waited for the other girl to leave the room.

            “Sure,” Darcy let out a breath. She felt Steve’s chuckle.

            “Used to this yet?”

            She focused ahead of her, seeing him walking around his tiny apartment. “Not really, you?”

            “No,” he admitted. “I thought about telling Bucky last night but I knew he would think that I was even more sick.”

            “Even more?” Darcy asked, concerned.

            Steve hesitated. “Yeah I just have a few things…”

            “Anything serious?”

            “No,” Steve lied. “I’ll live.”

            “Good!” Darcy smiled. “By the way, I’ve been wanting to ask what’s going on in your time?”

            “Well, uh…”

            “I mean,” Darcy continued. “I’ve had history classes so I’m pretty sure I can figure out everything if you give me the gist.”

            “We’re fighting Germany right now.”

            Darcy stilled with her laundry basket on her hip. “The Nazis?”

            “Yeah, you know…never mind, of course you do.”

            “Are you going off to fight?”

            Steve paused. “I hope so, yeah.”

            “Holy crap,” Darcy breathed.

            “Not a good outcome, huh?”

            Darcy mentally debated the answer in her head. “I want to tell you what happens but I’m terrified on what that will mean for the future.”

            “We should probably limit on the information we share with each other.”

            “Which means you can’t tell anyone about anything you see through me.” She reminded him.

            “Right,” he sighed. “I stayed awake most of the night wondering why this could be happening to us.”

            “Yeah,” Darcy snorted. “Not only am I talking to another person in my head but he’s also from another time. Did you come up with any answers?”

            “Not a single one.”

            “Great,” Darcy kicked her dorm door shut. She looked around the room to make sure Diane was gone before continuing the conversation. “You know this is going to get pretty difficult.”

            “I guessed that a while back ago.” He paused. “I have something to tell you?”

            “Let me guess, you’re talking to another girl in your head? I knew it!” She teasted.

            “Yeah, well she’s not as beautiful as you.”

            Darcy blushed with happiness. “You’re damn right. Now, what is it you need to tell me?”

            “When I was a kid, I had this…I don’t know what to call it, but I think it was the first time I saw you. Except I was seeing a screen full of stars but when it changed you started crying and it made me upset. Scared my Ma half to death.”

            Darcy gasped. “I couldn’t have been more than two. I had this obsession with a television show that talked about the stars and space. When anyone would change the channel I would start crying.”

            “This thing goes way back, Darcy.”

            “Yeah, I’m starting to see that.” She muttered, lying back on her bed.

            “Do you still like stuff like that?”

            She gave a small smile. “Yeah, I wanted to go into astronomy, but I learned early on that as much as I love science it just doesn’t stick with me. So, now I’m a political science major.”

            “And what does Miss Lewis want to do with political science?”

            “She’s not sure anymore.” Darcy sighed. “I spent my freshman year trying out all these different classes to see what would stick and politics just did for some reason. Part of me feels like I should just forget about school and go on a roadtrip.”

            “Where would you go?”

            “Everywhere, probably even Canada.”

            “You should come to Brooklyn.” He tried to be nonchalant but failed.

            “Is that where you live? I’ve never been to New York.”

            “I love it here,” he sighed. “Been here my whole life.”

            “Now you’re ready to go off to war.” She replied lowly. “Steve, do you think my time your…”

            He cleared his throat. “One of the things that makes this so complicated.”

            “If you are…in my time, you would probably be in your nineties.” Darcy shook her head, hating the tone this conversation was taking. “Too bad, I would love to get coffee with you.”

            “Coffee?” He asked confusedly.

            “Yeah, you know…” Darcy motioned with her hands, embarrassed to admit more.

            “Oh! You mean like a, uh, a date?”

            “Yes, like a date.” She teased.

            “Coffee isn’t a date,” he scoffed.

            “Oh? What’s a date to you? Let me guess, dancing.” She snarked.

            “As a matter of fact, yes.”

            “Too bad, I don’t dance. Well I do, but never in public.”

            “Neither do I, at all I mean.” Steve ran a hand through his hair.

            “You live in the time of dancing and you don’t know how to dance?” She asked unbelievably.

            “Girls aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they’re afraid they might step on.” Steve grimaced as he realized what he just said.

            “I would dance with you.” She admitted softly. “Steve, you know it doesn’t matter to me what you look like.”

            “Yeah, we’ll you’re kind of stuck with me no matter what.”

            “Even if I wasn’t, it wouldn’t matter.” She insisted. “Let me see you, Steven.”

            He let out a rough sigh. “Okay.”

            Steve had a rusted mirror hanging lonely on his wall. He kept his gaze focused on his floor until he reached it. Part of him wished she would never have to see him, knowing it would be a let down. Might as well get it over with, he told himself. He slowly lifted his eyes until he met his own gaze in the mirror.

            “Well, hello there handsome stranger.” Darcy said softly. “Why were you so afraid to let me see you?”

            “Darcy, you don’t have to…”

            “Shut up, you’re totally cute.” She teased. “I would dance for you.”

            With that statement Steve wondered what trick Fate was trying to play on him.


	5. Chapter 5

“What is he talking about?”

            “Shush,”

            “Does that not sound like gibberish to you?”

            “Steve,” Darcy admonished. Darcy glanced at her side to see other classmates giving her odd looks. “You said you would be quiet.”

            “Sorry, it’s just I don’t know how you can listen to this without falling asleep.”

            “Steve,” She warned.

            “All right, I’ll be quiet.”

            Steve focused on his drawing while listening to Darcy’s teacher drone. Before him laid the beginnings of an ad he had been hired to draw but he could also see Darcy’s hand moving across a page or paper as she scribbled out notes. He studied her movements, admiring how beautiful her hand was before pulling out a fresh piece of paper. He focused more on Darcy’s hand, the star shaped ring on her pinky and the bracelets that moved on her wrist. He startled when Darcy started moving and her hand was taken away from his vision.

            “What were you doing?” Darcy asked as soon as she was away from other students.

            “Oh, uh nothing.” He tried shoving the paper aside but he knew Darcy had already seen it.

            “Is that my hand?” She asked.

            “Well, yeah. I just couldn’t focus on this ad and…it’s a rough draft…”

            “I like it. You’re really talented, Steve.”

            “Oh, thank you. I um…”

            Steve was suddenly cut off when a strange guy was standing in front of Darcy. He had short cut hair and a muscular healthy frame that Steve envied.

            “Oh, hey David.” Darcy said to the man.

            “Hey, Darce. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some coffee and study for the test for Friday.”

            “Sure, should I ask Kate and Thomas to join us?” She asked.

            “Well I was kind of hoping it would be just the two of us.” The guy smiled.

            Steve felt him stomach drop and his hand grip the pencil tighter. He hadn’t considered this possibility which had been completely stupid of him.

            “Which night were you thinking of studying?” She asked instead.

            “How about tonight?” The guy’s smile got brighter.

            “Sorry, I got a date tonight. I’ll let you know if I can make it another night.” She brushed him off with a smile and continued on to her next class.

            “You uh,” Steve coughed. “You have a date tonight?”

            “Yep,” Darcy replied brightly. “You and I are going to watch a movie.”

            “Darce…” He warned softly.

            “Just trust me, Stevie.”

* * *

 

            Later that night Darcy settled in her bed with her laptop in front of her. She waited till Diane let for dinner before loading up the movie.

            “Okay, you comfortable?” Darcy asked.

            Steve settled more onto his bed that he could. “Yeah, I guess so. Doesn’t this count as one of those things that I shouldn’t see?”

            “Well, I did research on what was coming out in that time and decided that watching the Wizard of Oz shouldn’t alter the space time continuum.”

            “Bucky and I just watched that last week!” Steve exclaimed. “It was a good one.”

            Darcy smiled secretly. “Yeah, the beginning of cinematic classics.”

            Darcy played the movie and sat back against her pillows. Even though Steve was there with her, making remarks about the evilness of the wicked witch, part of her wished that he was right there beside her.

            “Is this really a date?” He whispered.

            “I like to think it is. Kind of a happy medium, ya know?”

            “I wish it felt more real.” He sighed.

            “Me too,” Darcy ran a hand through her tangled hair. “Who says we can’t make this real?”

            “Do you really want to be dating a guy who’s from a completely different time?” He asked skeptically.

            “Hey, if anyone can make this work, it’s me. I once aced a class without even being there, so don’t underestimate my badassery.”

            “And what about when I go off to war? What if me getting hurt means you get hurt?” He asked suddenly.

            “You’re…”

            “I’m trying again the day after tomorrow.”

            “Again?” Darcy sputtered.

            “I’m having some trouble getting in, that’s all.” He brushed it off.

            “You’re more sick than you told me, aren’t you?” She asked softly.

            “It’s nothing I can’t handle, Darcy. I’ve been dealing with stuff like this my whole life.”

            “So you really think you’re okay to go off and fight in a warzone?” She asked skeptically.

            “I can’t keep sitting by and letting people die when there’s something I could be doing, Darcy.”

            “And what happens if you get killed, what then?” She yelled.

            “The only thing I’m worried about is you getting hurt with your connection to me.”

            “I don’t want you getting hurt, period!”

            “It doesn’t matter, I’m already dead in your time!”

            Darcy stilled as suddenly Steve started coughing violently. She watched as bent over and tried to control his breathing. She felt tears pool in her eyes and hastily wiped them away. She waited until he was breathing normally before speaking.

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah,” he rasped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for us to start a fight.”

            “They say it’s good to go ahead and get the first fight out of the way.” She replied lightly.

            He let out a weak laugh. “You got to understand that I have to do this, Darcy. I can’t just stand by and watch.”

            “I know,” She replied softly. “I just found you so I don’t want to lose you.”

            “You’re not going to, I promise.”

            “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Steve.”

            “But I can try to keep it.” He sighed heavily. “Some first date, huh?”

            “Definitely one of the most interesting I’ve ever had.” She chuckled.

            “Not the most interesting?”

            She tsked. “Sorry, that goes to the guy who brought his sister with him on the first date.”

            “A chaperone isn’t bad.”

            “Not as a chaperone,” she corrected. “Like, she was part of the date.”

            Steve choked. “Where do you meet these people?”

            “Hey, I was sixteen! It was my first date ever!” She defended. “What was your first date?”

            “Kind of like how they all go,” he shrugged. “Bucky and I was on this double date with these two girls. They both ended up liking him more.”

            “Stupid girls,” she replied. “Do you mean that guy that came in the other night?”  

            “Yep, that’s my best bud. Has been since forever. Girls fall all over him.”

            “Eh, he’s cute, but nothing on you.”

            “Darcy, you don’t have to keep saying things like that. I know what I look like.”

            “And? Look, I’ve dated really good looking guys who just ended up being shitty. I look for more than a good set of labs, Steve. You, you have a beautiful heart and mind. I like that a lot about you.”

            “But we can never have anything, Darcy.” He reminded softly. “We can never be together like normal people.”

            “I think you’re looking at this the wrong way.” She admonished. “We get to be closer than other people.”

            “And what about the other stuff that matters? What happens when you meet a guy and you want to settle down? Do you really want  me living in your head that whole time?”

            “Look Steve, I don’t know how this is going to play out. Next month this connection could be severed. I would rather just take this one day at a time.”

            Steve sighed. “You’re one heck of a gal, Darcy Lewis.”

            “It’s a good thing you’re stuck with me, Steve Rogers.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are just awesomsauce, have I told you guys that? Here's another little chapter! I'm sorry they're kind of short, hopefully they will start to get longer, but I'm just writing this as it comes. I'm also trying to post as much as possible before school starts and then my thesis starts to eat my soul. Bucky comes in at this chapter, and by Thor I love that man. I swear one of these days I'm gonna write and OT3 whether it kills me or not! I hope you all enjoy a little flustered Steve ;)

Darcy was applying mascara when she felt him enter her vision.

            “Oh! Sorry!” She heard him.

            “It’s okay, Steve. I’m just getting ready to go out.” She shrugged. It was then she remembered she was wearing a robe that came up high and liked to plummet at her chest.

            “Do you uh, do you want me to go?” Steve flustered.

            “Nah, I like the company for getting ready.”

            Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Where are you going?”

            “Hopefully some place I can get smashed.” She remarked, pausing though in the middle of picking out an outfit. “If I get a hangover, will it affect you?”

            “God I hope not,” Steve muttered with a smirk,.

            “Good!” She brightened. “Thanks to the lucky invention of a fake ID, and well showing some skin, I have my choice of drinks tonight and I really need it!”

            “Bad day?” He asked softly. Steve began tidying around his home, finally realizing how crappy he was at keeping house.

            “I got fired,” she admitted.

            “What? Why?” He demanded.

            Darcy gave a weak shrug. “Owner was still pissed the other day that I dropped a full crate of eggs. He said I was bad for inventory.”

            “I’m so sorry, Darcy. I swear I didn’t know…”

            “Hey,” she interrupted. “Don’t sweat it, I hated that job anyways. So, I’m going out with my friend Lily to have a bit of fun before I have to be an adult again and find another job.”

            “Maybe you’ll find something better?” He hoped she did.

            “Maybe.” Darcy sat on her bed, stockings in hand. “Hey Steve?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Just warning you, I’m about to start getting ready.” She said slowly.

            “Oh. Oh!” Steve realized what she was saying. “I’ll just let you go then.”

            “But I want you to see how I look!” She protested. “I picked this outfit for you, you know.”

            Steve gulped. “All right.”

            Steve tried to focus on anything but seeing Darcy slowly roll stockings up her legs. He focused on the kitchen table from his childhood, beaten and battered through the years. He tried to be a gentleman, he really tried. But his vision was filled with creamy pale flesh slowly being rolled up into stockings. Were those seamed stockings? Steve gulped.

            “You picked this outfit for me, huh?” He rasped.

            Darcy chuckled darkly. “Well, it was inspired by you, so yeah. You got any plans tonight?”

            Steve cleared his throat, trying to distract his vision. “Um, yeah. Bucky’s coming by in a bit.”

            “You never did tell me how today went with the recruitment.” She reminded him.

            “Another no,” he replied bitterly.

            Darcy sighed. “We’ll save this conversation for another day. I want tonight to be on a good note.”

            “I can’t wait to see you, Darcy.” He admitted softly.

            “Hold your horse, I gotta put on my dress.”

            Steve smiled to himself. He saw her moving around but she kept her eyes away from her outfit. He felt the anticipation as if he were actually going on a date with her. To be honest, he would give everything in the world to be going out with her just for one night.

            “Okay, you ready?” She asked cheekily.

            “I think so,” he chuckled.

            “Okay!”

            Suddenly he was looking at her in the mirror. Her hair was curled and pinned back in Victory Rolls. Her eyes were shaded dark with her lips pouty. He gulped as he took in the skin tight dress that hugged her curves with the seamed stockings.

            “Good God, Darcy.” He rasped.

            “You like it? I had to watch, like, five YouTube videos just to figure out how to do my hair like this.”

            “Watch what?” He questioned.

            “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. Just tell me, what do you think?”

            “I think that,” Steve said slowly. “I’m jealous of any man that’s going to dance with you in his arms.”

            Darcy’s expression softened. “I wish it were you, Steve. Trust me when I say that.”

            “You’re a hell of a girl, Darcy. I feel lucky enough just to know you.”

            “Steve, you know how to make a girl blush.” She teased. “Now be honest, is Bucky setting you up tonight?”

            Steve struggled for a moment before sighing with defeat. “Yeah, it’s this girl’s sister. I don’t really want to…”

            “Steve, you can go on dates.” She encouraged.

            “Just like you can go on dates with guys.” He reminded.

            “It’ll be awkward whenever we go on dates.” Darcy said mostly to herself. “Though to be honest, I don’t really want to date anyone.”

            “Neither do I.”

            Darcy opened her mouth to speak but shut it at the sound of knocking on her door. “That’s Lily. I gotta be going.”

            “Be safe, Darcy. And try to have fun!” Steve tried for a lighter tone.

            “You too!”

            Steve blinked and she was gone from his vision. Though she may not be there anymore, he could see her clearly in his head. Steve gave his head a light shake before tugging on his coat. He met Bucky outside his apartment, his best friend leaning against the railing.

            “What’s eatin’ you?” Buck asked as he patted Steve on the shoulder.

            “I met a girl,” Steve blurted, cursing himself for the admission.

            Bucky stopped walking, eyes wide. “No foolin’? Who’s the lucky gal?”

            “Her name is Darcy,” Steve realized the more he said it aloud the more real it seemed.

            “If you met a dame, why are you with me tonight? You should be takin’ her out on the town!”

            “It’s complicated, Buck.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

            “Complicated?” Bucky leaned in closer and whispered, “Is she married?”

            “What? No!” Steve’s voice rang with shock. “Buck, you know I would never steal another man’s gal.”

            “Hey, the heart wants what it wants!” Bucky defended. “If she’s not taken, what’s making it so complicated?”

            “She, uh, she doesn’t live around here.”

            “Oh,” Bucky nodded in understanding. “Why waste your time with a gal you can’t ever touch, Stevie? Stay focused in the here and now. You’re surrounded by beautiful gals that you can actually be with.”

            The problem is none of those girls want me, Steve thought to himself. He forced a grin for Bucky, but the image of Darcy all painted up stayed like a photograph in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilemmas, dilemmas! These guys are gonna have some struggles *sigh*. Anywhos, thanks for ya'lls support through this story idea. Thanks to it, I can no longer go an hour without writing! But your comments and kudos just make my day, hope you know that. Enjoy :)

“What’s eating you?” Lily hip-bumped Darcy at the bar.

            Darcy gave a gentle shake of her head instead of trying to speak over the loud music. She had just turned down yet another offer from a guy for a free drink. Usually by this time Darcy had a couple of shots in her system, but now she was nursing a fruity mixed drink that she had gotten when they first arrived. It wasn’t that Darcy was an extreme drinker, just usually when she went out, she _went out_. Turning down the pursuits was just because of her mood. She was supposed to be interested in Too Much Hair Gel Guy when she could still see Steve’s face in her mind. Pssh, forget that shit.

            “Darcy,” Lily yelled over the music. “You’ve been acting weird all night. Well, actually you’ve been acting weird for a while now. What’s up?”

            “I met a guy!” Darcy blurted.

            Lily’s eyes widened as her face morphed into surprise. “Really? Who?”

            “You don’t know him.” Darcy shook his head.

            “At least tell me his name!”

            “It’s Steve,” Darcy had a secret smile as she took a sip of her Sex on the Beach.

            “Well, where is this Steve?” Lily teased.

            “It’s complicated!” Darcy shrugged. Her ears were beginning to pound with the mix of the yelling and the music.

            “Complicated?” Lily’s face scrunched at the word.

            “Yeah, he, um, he lives in another place.”

            “Long distance relationships are a no-no!” Lily said seriously. “You made us both swear after I was dumped by that Eddie guy senior year of high school.”

            “I know!” Darcy lifted her hands in defeat. “I didn’t go looking for him. He was just there one day!”

            “You can’t, Darcy.” Lily insisted. “It will do nothing but end up in heartbreak.”

            “Some long distance relationships work!” Darcy defended.

            “Darcy, listen to me.” She grabbed the other girl’s hands. “We are young and single. We have our whole lives to worry about serious relationships. Don’t go and start harping on this guy when you can’t even go out on a date with him.”

            “So what you’re saying is…” Darcy led.

            “Just be friends with the guy! I wouldn’t try and be anything more, trust me.”

* * *

 

            Darcy stumbled into her room late that night. Or rather morning. She wasn’t really sure what to call it. She was exhausted and filled with pancakes from their ritual post-drinking breakfast. She looked over at Diane’s bed to see the other girl was not in. Probably banging her idiotic boyfriend, Darcy thought as she plopped onto her bed.

            “Stevie?” She called blindly. “Stevie, wake up for me, please!”

            “Darcy,” she heard him grumble. She could feel his body start to wake up. “What’s wrong? Everything okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m just so lonely, Stevie.” Darcy sighed into her pillow.

            “Oh god, my head is swimming. How much did you drink?”

            “Not much, you must be a light weight. Though I wonder if alcohol is different now than then.” She mused. “It’s not going to make you sick, is it?”

            Steve snorted. “I’ve had worse than leftovers of someone else’s potential hangover.”

            Darcy giggled. “I was trying to have fun. No point though.”

            “You didn’t have fun?”

            “Did you?” She shot back.

            “Nah,” Steve answered honestly. “After seeing you, no other gal compares, Miss Lewis.”

            “All the guys there either wore too much hair products or too much cologne. I about choked being near this one dude.” Darcy lazily kicked off her heels. “I didn’t like those guys. Makes a girl think.”

            “Think about what?” He asked softly.

            “About why I used to like guys like that.” She snorted. “Guess it was all I ever knew. But then you…you waltzed into my brain and I just like your cute face so much better.”

            Steve gulped. “I like your face better too, Darce.”

            “Steve, what would you do for our date?” She whispered.

            “For you? Anything you wanted. I would take you to dinner first, the best place I could find.”

            “And if I said I wanted cheap hotdogs instead?” She snickered.

            “You got it, doll.” He breathed. “I would still take you out on a dance floor.”

            “Spend me around a few times?”

            “I don’t know. You might not want to dance with me after I keep stepping on your toes.”

            “I wouldn’t mind,” she shrugged. “Rather them be bruised than not be dancing with you.”

            “I would show you off to all the fells.” He admitted softly.

            “You would show me off?” She asked surprised.

            “Of course! You’re a sensational woman, Darcy. You deserve to be shown off.”

            “Would you walk me back home?” She asked, continuing their tale.

            “Of course, even take the long way back so I could have you just for a little bit longer.”

            “I would just walk slower, holding your hand the whole way. Haven’t let go since we were dancing.” She stated.

            “When we got to your door, I would stand there wishing we could go back in time and do it all over again.” He whispered.

            “Don’t worry, we’ll have a second date.” She laughed. “But there’s one thing you’re forgetting.”

            “What’s that?”

            “A goodnight kiss,” she whispered silkily. “I think after the abuse of my poor feet I deserve at least one, don’t you?”

            Steve gulped. He ran a hand roughly through his hair. “A good night kiss would be, uh, swell.”

            “I want this, Steve.” Darcy admitted. “I want to be with you.”

            “You are, Darce, remember. You are with me more than any other girl will ever be.”

            “You have to promise me something!” She said suddenly.

            “Anything, doll.”

            “If there’s any possibility that we could actually be together for real,”

            “Darcy,” He interrupted softly. He knew that was never going to happen and the pain of it was just too strong.

            “Just listen to me, okay? If we ever do end up in the same time together, then I want you to take me out on this date.”

            “And if I’m a ninety something your old man?” He snarked.

            “Then it’s good for you that I like older men.” She replied saucily. “Just promise me, Steve.”

            “Doll, if we ever end up in the same time and together, I won’t be stopping at one date and that’s your promise.”

            “Good,” Darcy smiled and snuggled deeper into her pillows. “Talk to me till I fall asleep?”

            “What do you want me to talk about?”

            “Tell me about your mom, or your dad, or Bucky.”

            Steve swallowed the grief away of his parents and decided to focus on Bucky. “Let’s see, Bucky is my best pal…”  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cheeseballs, you guys are going to make a girl have a huge ego haha. So, another chapter! I've lost count how many I've posted today. I really want to say thank you to Keelythebiteykitty for giving me some prompts for this chapter and the one before it. You have some amazing ideas, sweetie! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, an important thing happens :)

“Oh god,” Darcy groaned into the pillow. The sunlight was streaming through her blinds and was making her head combust. She struggled against her blankets, kicking off her dress from her ankles. Apparently through the night she had been too hot and had undressed herself. She mindlessly wiped some drool from her cheek and slowly made her way off her bed.

            “Darcy?”

            “Ow,” she whimpered, his voice amplified in her head.

            “Sorry,” Steve cringed. “Just making sure you’re okay.”

            Darcy sighed, slightly opening her eyes. She slowly stood from her bed. “I’ll survive.”

            “Should I say thank you for the headache?”

            Darcy frowned. “Sorry, Stevie. Honestly didn’t think I drunk that much.”

            “I’m okay, worried about you though.”

            “I’ll feel like a million bucks once I get the taste of old socks out of my mouth.” Darcy scrunched her nose.

            Steve couldn’t stop the chuckle. Darcy made her way slowly to her sink, ready to wash off the stale makeup. Usually she didn’t like people around her when she woke up the next day from drinking, but Steve’s warm presence in the back of her mind calmed her more than anything. She grabbed a makeup wipe and looked up into the mirror. Steve’s gasp reminded her of her state of dress.

            “Oh shit,” she muttered.

            “Darcy,” He choked.

            Darcy grimaced, she didn’t really look that great this morning. Sure she had worn her awesome red lace bra that pushed like nobody’s business and it’s matching pure lace underwear. But her hair was also now a burrows nest and her makeup looked leftover from a Kiss concert.

            “Darcy, um, maybe you should…” Steve suggested.

            “Right,” she muttered, reaching for her robe.

            “I’ll let you get yourself situated. Can we talk later, though? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

            “Sure. I have a study group thing tonight at dinner, but I’ll get in touch with you after, okay?”

            “Right.”

            Steve took a deep breath and cleared his head. Skin, so much skin. He always knew something like this was going to happen. Darcy made his mouth water like no other woman ever had. He wondered briefly if she might be the death of him.

* * *

 

            Darcy huddled deeper into her sweater. Fall weather kind of sucked sometimes to her. She would be able to wear short sleeves during the day, but at night if she didn’t have a coat or sweater then she was royally screwed. She grumbled under her breath about the stupid study group taking forever. They had started at six right after dinner in the library and at ten none of the material had been covered. Darcy, still grouchy from the night before and was ready to talk to Steve before bed, had called outie. Now she was trekking her way back to her dorm.

            “Steve, can you talk?” She paused on the sidewalk.

            “Darcy? You okay?”

            “Yeah, um…”

            “Why are you walking by yourself in the dark?” He asked.

            “Everyone was wanting to stay to ‘study.’” Darcy snorted. “I just…”

            “Hey Darcy!”

            Darcy forced a bright smile as David jogged up to her. “Hey David.”

            “Hated you ditched out on us so early.” He commented.

            “Yeah, well some of us have class at eight in the morning.” Darcy snarked.

            He gave a deep chuckle. “Yeah, those suck. You mind if I walk you to your dorm?”

            Darcy hesitated, but Steve replied first in her head.

            “Go ahead, Darce.” Steve said softly. He curse himself for not being able to be there to protect her.

            Darcy gave a loud sigh. “Sure.”

            Steve sat back and listened in to the conversation.

            “So when are you going to make up that coffee date with me?” David teased as they started walking.

            “Look David, you’re really nice but…”

            “Oh don’t give me that bullshit!” David said.

            “Watch your language in front of the lady, bud.” Steve growled.

            Darcy rolled her eyes at the both of them. “I think I can walk by myself, thanks.”

            “Darce, come on!” David took her arm. “I’m just confused as all. Last month you were giving me eyes all the time and wearing those cute little shirts just for me, and now I’m supposed to believe you don’t want anything to do with me?”

            “You think I did what for you?” Darcy scoffed. “Sure, maybe I flirted with you a bit but I did none of those things, David. I think maybe you should go now.”

            Steve felt the arm grip. “He needs to let you go now, Darcy.”

            “Uh huh,” David inched closer to her, his arm gripping just a little tighter. “You’ve been nothing but a tease this whole semester and I don’t like teases.”

            “Let her go,” Steve stood, ready to take on this guy. He momentarily forgot he was another time away.

            “Let me go,” Darcy echoed Steve’s sentiment.

            “Just admit it, Darcy, you want me.” David breathed.

            “Let go of my girl, bastard.” Steve growled lowly, his knuckles whitening in his grip.

            Darcy’s back straightened, her other hand slowly reaching into her pocket. “I’m already taken, David, so I suggest you let go right now.”

            “And if I don’t?”

            “Get away from her!” Steve yelled.

            Darcy then yanked out her taser and set it loose on David. She let out a deep sigh as he twitched onto the ground letting out groans of pain. Already done with this scene, Darcy stepped over him and began to walk quickly. Steve was still shocked, but deeply pleased, with what had just happened.

            “Your girl, huh?” Darcy teased breathlessly.

            “What did you…?”

            “Oh, just tased him. He’ll be fine, probably pissed himself though.” Darcy noted. “You never answered my question. Am I really your girl?”

            Steve let out a breathless laugh. “I want you to be. Don’t know how helpful of a guy I can be. I mean, you were just assaulted and I was here…I couldn’t help you.”

            “I can help myself, Steve. I’m not a damsel in distress.” She reminded him gently.

            “And I’m proud of you.” He smiled. “Yeah, I want you to be my girl. Who else would I want? You’re gorgeous, strong, self-capable, and smart as a whip.”

            “I guess this means I’m rationed.” She teased giddily as she walked into her dorm hall.

            “Do they still say that?” He questioned.

            “Well, no. I kind of looked it up.”

            “You’ve been thinking about this too?” Steve asked, pleased.

            “Yep, for a while now. Gotta say Steve, you were a little slow on the uptake.”

            “Sorry, it took me a while to get over the fact that I live in another time than you do.” He replied cheekily.

            “As long as we are on the same page now. I’m yours and your mine.” She said softly.

            Steve gulped, feeling the pleasure of those words. He had to admit to himself yet again, he had one hell of a gal. Not only was she a looker, but she was also a fighter. Pride bloomed in his chest.

            “All the way, doll.”

           


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter? You don't say! Bwahahaha! A lot happens in this chapter, including the beginnings of the movie. Dun Dun Duhhhhhh! You guys also get your wish with Steve drawing Darcy :D. We also hear a little bit from Darcy's roommate who is intentionally a selfish "witch." Sometimes you get one of those roommates... Thanks for the love, support, wishes, etc. I read all the comments and all of them keep the story going. You guys are so amazing!

“Steve, I told you. I already called Campus Police and alerted them of what happened yesterday.” Darcy gave an exasperated smile.

            “Sorry, but that guy got aggressive with my girl.” Steve shrugged, blushing from the newness of it all. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

            “Eh,” Darcy winced. “I’m kinda ditching my last one today.”

            “What for?”

            “I have a paper due at five today. I need at least another page on it and then I gotta polish it all nice and pretty. This professor is a stickler with formatting.”

            Steve chuckled. “Sounds like fun. I have to go somewhere today, but I was wondering if afterwards if you wanted to catch a movie with me.”

            Darcy lifted an eyebrow as she moved her study gear to her desk. “Your movies or mine?”

            “Let’s try mine this time.”

            “I like it.” Darcy grinned slyly. “I get a vintage look today.”

            “Vintage?”

            She chuckled. “I’ll explain one day. Where are you heading off to?”

            Steve grimaced. “Just gotta do some errands for a potential job. But I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

            “Alright,” Darcy frowned from the vagueness.

            Once she felt Steve ease from her mind, she set up her snacks at her desk. Sugar filled soda, Sour Patch Kids, and Sour Cream and Cheese chips all ready to go. She popped in her headphones and blasted up her iPod for her known study mix. Most of it was filled with Broadway musicals. Darcy grinned as she remembered the day her and Steve had listened to Rent.

            Darcy was halfway through her last page when she realized the opportunity she had in front of her. It would take one google search away with his name and the year to find what happens to Steve. But then Darcy wondered what that would do to her and their relationship. Was it healthy for her to be in a relationship with a guy that most likely wasn’t alive in her time? Probably not. As much as Darcy wanted to know, and boy did she ever, she ignored google. She most likely needed her head shrunk, but right now Darcy wanted to stay in denial land where she had a great guy like Steve and everything was okay.

           

* * *

 

            “Steve, ignore the guy. He’s an asshole.” Darcy said in his head.

            Steve was really trying. He was trying to watch a movie with his gal, give her an experience of his time, but this guy wouldn’t stop badmouthing the people that were risking their lives for him. Steve could feel the anger building up in him.

            “Steve,” Darcy warned.

            “Darce, I’m gonna have to get back to you.” Steve whispered.

            Darcy cursed loudly as Steve severed the connection. She knew what her idiotic boyfriend was doing and it filled her with a mix of pride and anger. Steve was willing to take on a guy twice his side just to defend everyone else, ignoring the fact that _the guy is twice his size_. But Darcy had to admit, from the first time they had realized their connection, she knew there was something about Steve that just would not back down from a fight. With the fact that he was willing to stand up to bullies despite his size and illness, it made Darcy fall even more for the guy. Selfless, Darcy thought, completely selfless.

            Darcy bit her lip until it was sore while waiting for Steve, but she got nothing. Diana got back while Darcy was sulking and trying to take pathetic notes. It had been two hours since she had talked to Steve and she was getting more and more agitated. Sure, she could pursue him, but she knew if he wasn’t talking to her then there was a situation where he couldn’t talk. She swore to herself that if he didn’t contact her by tonight then she was going to talk to him.

            “You’re acting weird lately.” Diane remarked.

            “Huh?” Darcy replied eloquently.

            “Well,” Diane shrugged. “You used to be blasting music so much and talked nonstop. I mean, I don’t know what’s going on. You even started dressing weird.”

            “Weird?” Darcy balked.

            “Yeah, with their hair rolls and the makeup. You look like someone from the forties or something.” Diane snorted.

            Darcy blushed. “I like change.”

            “Whatever. Is something going on? I mean, even Lily doesn’t come over as much anymore. You’ve been secluding yourself more and more.”

            Darcy narrowed her eyes. “Why are you asking me all these questions?”

            “I was talking to Carol about it.” Diane admitted carelessly. “She said her roommate started doing that last year and it turns out she was doing heavy drugs like crack or something.”

            “So your concern is if I’m doing drugs?” Darcy asked slowly. How did she get stuck with this person as a roommate?

            “If you are, just don’t keep them in the room, ‘kay? I don’t want you to get busted and then the both of us get thrown out.” Diane remarked flippantly.

            “I’m not doing drugs, Diane.” Darcy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

            “Huh,” Diane grunted.

            “It’s just my, uh, boyfriend.” Darcy admitted.

            Diane’s eyes widened. “Since when did you start dating someone?”

            “It’s long distance.” Not really a lie, she told herself. “We haven’t seen much of each other.”

            “Oh,” Diane brightened at the explanation. “Okay.”

            “Actually,” Darcy said slowly. “He’s going to be in town for tonight only. I was wondering if I could have the room to myself?”

            Diane lifted an eyebrow. “You want the room to yourself?”

            “Couldn’t you go stay with your boyfriend?” Darcy asked.

            Diane narrowed her eyes. “Maybe I don’t feel like it.”

            Darcy groaned inwardly. “I’ll buy groceries for the next two weeks, okay?”

            Diane grinned like a Cheshire cat. “You got a deal. I’ll be gone in an hour.”

            Darcy grumbled a thanks but really she was cursing her roommate for being a bitch. She needed the alone time tonight to have a long talk with Steve.

* * *

 

            “Darcy?”

            “Steve!” Darcy jumped up in her bed. “What the hell happened?”

            “Sorry,” Steve blushed. “Things kind of got out of control and then Bucky showed up.”

            “I can feel the tension in you, Steve. What’s going on?”

            Steve kicked off his shoes, debating on how to answer. “Bucky got his call.”

            “Steve,” She whispered softly.

            “And I got mine.” He said hurriedly.

            Darcy stilled. “What?”

            “There’s this new program. I tried enlisting again and there was this doctor. Basically I’m just going to see if I fit for this new program.”

            “Program?” Darcy’s voice sounded hollow.

            “Yeah, it’s Dr. Erskine’s program. Really nice guy.”

            The name of the doctor nagged in the back of Darcy’s mind but she waved it off for right now. “Steve, why didn’t you tell me you were doing any of this?”

            “None of it was planned, Darcy. It all kind of just happened. One minute I was on a failing double date with Bucky and the next…”

            “Date?” Darcy exclaimed.

            “That’s on Buck.” Steve said quickly. “You know he’s always trying to set me up. I didn’t get friendly with her or anything, Darce.”

            She sighed heavily. “I just wish we had a normal relationship where we could actually tell people about us.”

            “I do too,” he admitted softly. “You’re my gal, Darce, I’m not gonna do you wrong.”

            “I know,” Darcy ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “When do you leave out?”

            “Tomorrow,” He grimaced.

            “And what about when you’re training and stuff? Will I…”

            “Well, I kind of got into a fight with that jerk today. I had to pray you wouldn’t feel any of it.”

            Darcy’s mouth tipped. “Not a thing.”

            “So as long as we’re not connected then you shouldn’t feel a thing.”

            “No, but you will.” She gritted.

            “I gotta do it, Darce. I wish you could understand it.”

            “I do, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. I don’t want to lose you, Steve.” She admitted.

            “You’re not going to, I promise.”

            “We’ve been over this promise thing before,” Darcy chuckled. She took a deep breath before forcing a smile. “Well soldier, what do you want to do on your last night before going into the army?”

            Steve stilled. He choked a little on his reply. “What did you have in mind?”

            “Anything you want, Steve.” She replied coyly.

            “Anything?” Steve fought a blush. “I would love to draw my girl.”

            “Gonna draw me like one of your French girls?” She drawled.

            “What?” He sputtered.

            “It’s a reference to a movie, Titanic. I’ll tell you more about it late. Right now, how do you want me?”

           


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to go ahead and tell you guys that I wrote this chapter at 2 am but just didn't feel like posting it. So, with that being said, there are probably mistakes and it's probably really cheesy/fluffy/maybe even stupid, but I just didn't want to redo it because there are other parts of the story I'm ready to get to and other ideas that just will not leave me alone. In this chapter we get some more artsy!Steve, a little bit of nudity from Darcy(no smut, mentions of it though), and some serious topics covered. Enjoy, darlings!

Steve cleared his throat, his face heating. “Um, how about in front of that tall mirror?”

            “This one?” Darcy moved towards the back of her front door where her purple mirror hung.

            “Yeah that’s good.”

            “Steve?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I did some research on pin-ups, none of them were wearing this much clothing.” She said with false bravado.

            “Darcy, I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want…”

            “I want to,” she assured quickly. Darcy turned from the mirror and began removing her clothing. Even though her hands shook with excitement and nerves, she still reminded herself that Steve had seen her like this before. “Okay, I’m ready.”

            Darcy turned back towards the mirror, loving the sound of Steve’s intake of breath. “Good gracious, woman.” He muttered.

            “I’m glad you approve.” She replied saucily. “Now, how do you want me?”

            “Let, um, your hair down.” He commanded softly.

            She pulled the unruly locks out of their messy bun and placed them over one shoulder. “Like this?”

            “That’s…amazing. Okay, now place one hand on the wall and cross…”

            “Like this?”

            “Perfect, doll. God, you could make a man’s heart pop out of his chest.”

            “Like in Bugs Bunny or something?” She teased with a smile.

            “Keep that smile!” He said suddenly. “I love it when you look like that. Looks like you got a secret that no one will ever know.”

            Darcy could feel the blush spreading, but kept the teasing smile in place as she gazed at her figure in the mirror. At first it was uncomfortable to stay standing still for so long, but she soon grew comfort in her vision switching from staring at her own body to watching Steve hands meticulously move along the page. He worked on her face first, getting her smile just right so she would be able to talk.

            “What’s your favorite color?” He asked suddenly.

            “It’s a tie between red and orange.” She said. “I love how red just stands out and makes a person just stop in shock, ya know? But I love how soft orange can get in a sunset.”

            “You’re a poet, Darcy Lewis.” Steve teased.

            “Oh, like you haven’t waxed a couple of words before.” She rolled her eyes.

            “For you, I would.”

            Darcy brightened at the comment. “Do you think this goes against one of the space time continuum thing? I mean, what if this picture gets snagged and ends up being published in a magazine and the next thing I know, I’m part of history.”

            Steve snorted. He loved how her mind could create a whole scenario out of one action. “Darce, this picture isn’t going to leave my side, trust me.”

            “Don’t want anyone seeing your girl like this?”

            “Not a chance,” Steve replied.

            “Steve, I’m going to ask you a question, but I don’t want you to be afraid to answer me honestly.”

            “Okay,” Steve agreed, trying to get the shape of her neck just right.

            “Are you a virgin?” She blurted.

            “What?” Steve’s pencil scratched across the page. “Why would you ask…”

            Darcy shrugged, her face heating up. “I told you it doesn’t matter, I was just wondering. I know things were different in your time, so…”

            Steve took a deep breath. “There was one girl, Mary. Last year, a friend of one of Bucky’s gal. She was real sweet, but I think she felt sorry for me more than anything. We still write some times.”

            Darcy smiled wolfishly. “I don’t feel sorry for you, I just wanna jump your bones.”

            “Darcy!” Steve admonished, part of him wanting to laugh and the other part of him feeling the burn of the words. He had never had a conversation like this before with a lady. But then again, his lady was different from all the others. That was probably why he liked her so much.

            “I lost my virginity to a guy named Wayne when I was seventeen.” She sighed wistfully as she carried on the topic. “He was three years older than me and in a band that did cover songs. Now I look back and realize how big of an idiot I was to be hung over a guy with that much grunge living in the attic of his parent’s house. But, it lasted all of twelve minutes and he patted me on the ass afterwards. A week later he broke things off to move to California.”

            “How’d that work out for him?” Steve asked dryly, though a good part of him hated about hearing another guy touching her.

            “Last I heard he never got to Cali and ended up having four kids with three different women and a beer gut. Like I said, not my greatest choice in life.”

            “Do you wish we could…” He let the sentence drop, focusing back on his drawing.

            “Well, I am standing her half naked.” She remarked. “I already told you I wanted to jump your bones.”

            “I’ve never heard it put like that.” Steve chuckled.

            “It just means I’m adding more spice to your life.”

            “You’re adding a lot of great things to my life.”

            Darcy felt the little butterflies in her stomach from the statement. They were quiet for a while as Steve kept working on the drawing. Now and then Darcy would look at the drawing, but she wouldn’t look much because she wanted to be surprise. She would smile when she would hear Steve mutter to himself or make comments about how beautiful she is. Darcy was not kidding when she said she wanted to be with Steve sexually. Other girls might not give him a second glance, but Darcy saw an artist hands that couldn’t wait to mold a body and eyes that wanted to watch every moment. Darcy was suddenly shaken out of her reverie.

            “Darce? You still with me?”

            “Sorry,” she smiled bashfully. “Got caught in a train of thoughts.”

            “The drawing’s almost done, if you wanna see it.” He shyly.

            “I do!”

            She focused her gaze back to him and suddenly she was looking at a rough sketch of her smile and her curves leaning up against what looked like a plane instead of a wall. She admired the strokes and details from the curls in her hair right down to how she had pointed her toes. Darcy’s breath shook at the sheer beauty of how Steve saw her.

            “It’s breathtaking, Steve. I look amazing.” She commented lowly.

            “I just drew what I saw, Darcy.” He gulped. “It still needs a little more work, but it’s going to stay by my side. I’m luckier than other guys, though.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “My gal will be inside my head any time I start missing her. Most guys have to hope for letters.”

            “I’m gonna be with you every step of the way, Steve.”

            “If I do have to go out and fight, I don’t want you seeing any of that, Darce.” He admitted. “That’s something I want to keep you untouched from.”

            “We’ll just set a time when we can talk, how about that?” She suggested. “And when we can’t talk, you have my picture now.”

            “Something no other man is going to see.” He remarked possessively.

            “I’m worried, Steve.” She admitted.

            “I know, doll. So am I.”

            “Does it ever concern you with how we clicked?” She asked suddenly. “It’s weird, but since the moment I started talking with you, I just had this nagging feeling that I had to be with you.”

            “It doesn’t concern me,” he disagreed. “Shocked me a little, maybe, but it makes me happy more than anything. I never thought in a million years that I would have a girl as beautiful and amazing as you are. Until you came into my life, I knew that I wanted to fight for those who couldn’t. Now, leaving…”

            Darcy frowned at his unfinished sentence. “I’m going to be with you every step of the way, Steve. Promise.”  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the basic training chapter! I know it's a little short and goes by really quick, but there are other parts that I'm trying to get to. We do get cheerleader!Darcy in this chapter, though. And also, some realizations at the end...

Darcy was in class the first day of Steve’s basic training, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t peaking in occasionally. Especially when that one guy decided to be a sexist pig. She sneered at the guy, pleased though that her Steve was nothing like that guy. But when the woman landed a punch square in his face, Darcy couldn’t hold back her pleasure.

            “Oh snap!” She yelled with a grin.

            It was then she was brought back to her surroundings with her classmates and her professor all staring at her. She cleared her throat and settled further into her seat. She could feel Steve repressing a chuckle. She waited until attention was drawn away from her before speaking to Steve.

            “Sweetie,” she muttered. “You’re lucky I’m head over heels for you or else I would be in love with that woman.”

            She smiled at Steve’s choke of surprise. She took a deep sigh and cut off her connection from him. He needed to focus now, she knew that. She also knew these next few days were going to be tough for them. They were so used to being able to talk with each other, but things were different now. So later that night, Darcy was surprised when Steve talked to her.

            “You awake?” He asked softly.

            Darcy straightened. “Yeah, I was just studying for a quiz tomorrow. Is it safe for you to talk?”

            “Most of the guys are asleep.” He muttered. “I just needed to hear your voice before going to sleep.”

            Darcy smiled softly. “I’m proud of you, Steve, I hope you know that.”

            “We’ve barely started.” He snorted.

            “I’m gonna be proud of you no matter what, Steve.” She sighed. “You nervous?”

            “I’m more nervous about the running tomorrow.” He remarked.

            Darcy grinned. “Let me know what time.”

            The next day, Darcy dressed in sweats and her tennis shoes. She waited till Steve contacted her before ditching her books in her dorm and taking off for a jog. She could already hear his heavy breathing and it broke her heart.

            “I’m here with you, Steve.” She panted. She knew he couldn’t reply back to her, but it would do him some good to have some support. “I hope this shows how much I like you. I haven’t ran since high school.” Darcy could feel the burning in both hers and Steve’s chest.

            “Darce,” he panted lowly. “I’m behind.”

            “That’s okay,” she assured. “Keep your pace. I’m with you all the way, soldier.”

            “I gotta pick up.”

            “You’re doing fine, Steve.” She smiled weakly, sweat already pouring on her forehead. “I’m not doing much better.”

            “I…” he struggled, his breathing get weaker.

            “Don’t try and talk, just listened to me.” Darcy liked her dry lips. “It doesn’t matter if no one else thinks you can do this, Steve. I know you can do this. You’re so much stronger than you think.”

            “We’re stopping.” He wheezed. “Thank you, Darce.”

            She stopped at a railing, putting her hands on her knees. “Told you, with you all the way.”

            She watched in Steve’s eyes as men struggled to catch a flag off a pole. She knew Steve needed to ride back, his body couldn’t take much more.

            “Sounds like a good challenge.” She smirked. “You like challenges, don’t you Stevie?”

            “I have you don’t I?” He snorted.

            Darcy admitted to herself the pride she felt when Steve took down the flag pole. Her guy knew how to think outside of the box, one of the other reasons she was falling in love with him.

    

* * *

 

            Darcy was eating lunch in the cafeteria when she decided to check up on Steve again. She could feel his body was struggling, his eyes on the ground. Pushups, Darcy grunted, her least favorite exercise. Her girls didn’t like them either. Looking around the cafeteria and seeing the hoard of students, she grabbed her phone and put it against her ear.   

            “Doing good there, babe, keep up the good work.” She encouraged.

            “Ugh,” was his only reply.

            She listened in and heard Agent Carter’s remark about her grandmother. Darcy snorted around her salad. “I swear Steve, I’m getting a crush on that woman.”

            When she heard the announcement for jumping jacks and felt his body slowly crawl up, she felt her own body aching. Her heart was breaking over the pain Steve must be feeling. She was just about to give him another pep talk when she heard the shout ‘grenade.’ Suddenly, her connection was completely cut off from Steve.

            Darcy leapt away from the table. “Steve?”

            She was dimly aware of other students staring at her. She couldn’t hear him or see him anymore. She tried focusing back on him, but he was blocking her. Darcy’s heart began pounding in her chest. What happened to him?

* * *

 

            Darcy was crying on her bed when she finally felt him again.

            “Darcy? Why are you crying?”

            Darcy jumped at the bed, looking at Diane. “I gotta go!”

            She ran out of her room and out of the building till she was finally outside. There were a few students walking around at night, but she edged around them till she found a bench.

            “Steve? What the hell happened?” She gasped.

            “I’m sorry, but some things…”

            “You can’t do that to me!” She yelled. “I heard someone shout about a grenade and the next thing I knew I couldn’t talk to you. I thought you were…”

            “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He apologized. “Things just got hectic and I wanted to tell you the news myself.”

            “What news? What’s going on?” She demanded.

            “Darcy, I was picked for the program. Dr. Erskine just left. I have, well I guess surgery, tomorrow.”

            “Surgery?” Her face scrunched. “Steve, you’ve been keeping me in the dark about this whole thing. I want to know what’s going on.”

            Steve struggled for the words. “They said they’re trying to create a line of super soldiers. There’s this formula and I’m gonna be the first…”

            “Steve,” she interrupted. Darcy’s mind was racing, all of the puzzles beginning to make sense.

            “What?”

            “This can’t be happening.” She muttered to herself. Darcy blindly reached for her phone in her pocket and immediately googled WWII super soldier.

            “Darce, what’s going on? What are you doing?” Steve asked.

            When the first image popped up and confirmed Darcy’s former stupidity, she felt every part of her freeze.

            “I have Captain America in my head.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! First off, thank you for every comment. They are all so nice and make my day. Second, the transition was really difficult for me and I'm sorry for that in advance. This chapter is short, I know, I'm sorry. Also, I wasn't really sure what happened before Steve became a "dancing monkey" but after what happened after Project Rebirth. There's a transition there and I wasn't really sure what to do so I kind of made up my own thing.

“Darcy, what are you talking about?” Steve ran a frustrated hand through his hair, still making sure he was alone.

            Darcy didn’t respond, still trying to remember what she learned in history about Captain America. Should she tell him what happens? But what would that mean for history? From what she could remember, Captain America was one of the reasons they defeated the Nazis. Darcy leaking one words about this could change the course of history and change the world as she knows it.

            “Steve, I…” Darcy struggled.

            “Who’s Captain America?” He questioned.

            “It’s who you are going to become,” she replied meekly, tears falling. Part of her wish she could go back to the time where she didn’t know any outcome about his life, but now she knew everything.

            “Darcy,” Steve said slowly. “What do you know?”

            “You’re going to do great things, trust me.”

            “Darcy doll,” he said softly. “Stay with me, okay? I’m still me, alright?”

            “You are.” She smiled slightly. “No matter what happens, this is how I’m always going to see you. You are always going to be my Steve.”

            “I gotta do this, Darce.” He replied.

            “I know,” she sniffled. “You need to, Steve.”

* * *

 

            The next morning before he went off with Agent Carter, Steve woke up and waited to hear from Darcy. He didn’t know what the hell was going on, but obviously she did.

            “Steve?” She said softly, obviously not even awake yet.

            “I’m here, doll.”

            “Are you nervous?” She asked hazily.

            “A little.” He lied. “I know I won’t be able to talk to you during the surgery today.”

            “I know.” She hmmed. “Hey, Steve?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I know it’s early for this, but I can’t help it.” She explained. “But I want you to know, I’m pretty much in love with you.”

            Steve’s heart clenched. “I’m in love with you too, Darcy.”

            “Good,” he could feel her grin. “You got my picture?”

            “In my pocket, told you it wasn’t going to leave my side.”

            “Everything’s going to be okay today, Steve. I promise.”

* * *

 

            Darcy wondered how in the hell she was supposed to be able to focus on a Spanish quiz when she knew what was happening to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who also happens to be Captain America, a war hero. A war hero who dies when he crashes a plane to save people. Darcy’s eyes closed at the wave of pain.

            There was a little voice in her head that told her to cut off all connection to him now. Let him be the war hero he is supposed to become. But she couldn’t do that, she was in too deep. Darcy sighed, trying to force herself to focus on the quiz. She guessed on most of the questions before turning it in. She wondered how much longer it would be before she would hear from Steve.

* * *

 

            “Darcy doll?”

            “Steve?” Darcy dropped her mascara. “I haven’t heard from you since yesterday. What happened? Are you okay?”

            “Not everything went to plan, doll.” He sighed.

            Darcy sighed. “What happened, Steve?”

            “Dr. Erskine…I couldn’t save him.” Steve ran a hand through his hair.

            She closed her eyes. She knew what had happened, read more on it last night. She couldn’t tell him though. Who knew what would happen with everything she changed?

            “I’m sorry, Steve.” She whispered.

            “I look different, everything feels different.” He muttered.

            “I can feel it in you.” She noticed. “You feel…”

            “Bigger?” He snorted.

            “Can I-Can I see you?”

            “If you want to,” he hesitated.

            “If you want me to.” Darcy nibbled on her lip. “Are you alone?”

            “Yeah, I have a room to myself. I leave out tomorrow, though.”

            Touring for war bonds, she thought. “Steve?”

            He cleared his throat and she saw him moving towards a mirror. She gasped at the difference. It was such a shock to see him in this massive way when the Steve she had always known was so much different.

            “What do you think? Should I keep it?” He joked.

            “Steve, your so…muscley.” She finished lamely.

            “It’s taking some getting used to, that’s for sure. Had to chase down a damn Nazi spy and ended up tripping over my own feet most of the time. No use for the army, apparently.” He finished bitterly.

            “You’re still my handsome man,” She said with a smile. “I can get used to your new bod.”  

            He let out a strangled laugh. “Still nothing compared to yours, doll.”

            “I don’t know,” she teased. “We might have to do a comparison.” Darcy watched as Steve blushed and felt him gulp.

            “A comparison?” He struggled.

            “Yeah, I think we deserve one.” Darcy struggled to keep up a good front. “My roommate went to study in the library so I’m alone. And you’re alone…”

            “You, um, you looked like you were getting ready to go somewhere.”

            Darcy shrugged. “Lily was going to drag me out somewhere to cheer me up, but I’m gonna text her and tell her I feel like staying in.”

            “Darcy…” Steve choked out her name like it was a prayer.

            “Steve,” she took in a deep breath. “I want this, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, this can lead to smut or no smut. Either works for me, but I'm gonna let you guys decide what happens in the next chapter. So, just let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kinda went with a mixture of all of your ideas. This is a teaser that has mild smut, but I tried to keep it classy. I'm kinda glad you guys suggested that because I tried writing a smut scene and I think that is not one of my strong points. This is a short chapter, but it was mainly to close the last chapter. Hope this is what you guys were wanting!

“I do, I want you.” Steve breathed, his eyes meeting in the mirror.

            “But?” She could sense it in his words.

            “You’re picture is always on my mind.” He said with a short laugh. “You’re so beautiful, Darcy. I want to do things right with you.”

            “But we won’t have right, Steve.” She reminded him gently. “I don’t want to rush things…I just…”

            “I know, doll, I know.” He sighed. There was a thought biting at the back of his mind, part of him couldn’t help but to be bitter. “Is it the new body?”

            Darcy drew up short. “What?”

            “Is it the…”

            “Steve,” she cut him off. “You remember our conversation from when you drew me. I want you in any form.”

            “I know what you said, Darce.”

            Darcy closed her eyes in frustration. “Maybe this is too fast.”

            “I’m gonna do things right by you, Darcy. I don’t know what that means right now, but we will figure it out as we go.”

            “Okay,” she agreed. Feeling brave, she began to undress.

            “Darce,” Steve sputtered. “What are you doing?”

            “Getting ready to go have dinner with Lily.” She replied nonchalantly.

            “Do you want me to, ah, give you some privacy?”

            “You’ve seen me, Steve.” She smiled secretly. Darcy moved in front of her mirror. “Well, almost all of me.”

            Steve’s mouth watered as Darcy dressed down bare. He didn’t know what his girl was up to, but he knew what he was getting up to, so to speak.

            “Darcy,” he warned softly.

            “Don’t worry, Steve.” She giggled. “I just wanted you to have a preview for the future. You’re not the only one with body issues, though.”

            “Why?” He shook his head. “You’re gorgeous. All soft, milky skin.”

            Darcy brightened. “Can I get a sneak peak?”

            Steve groaned, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Okay.”

            He removed his shirt in front of the mirror, anticipating her reaction. Her gasp of surprise gave him pleasure, he wouldn’t deny that. He was about to throw all caution to the wind win…

            “Whoa, put some clothes on!”

            Darcy lost her connection with Steve as Lily moved in the room. Darcy held back a frustrated sigh as she remembered she hadn’t texted and canceled with Lily. As much as she would love to continue with Steve and see where they could push their limits, she knew Lily wouldn’t take any excuse now.

            “Sorry, couldn’t figure out what to wear.” Darcy muttered as she blindly started reaching for clothes.

            “It’s just Chinese food, Darce.” Lily rolled her eyes. “Now, chop chop!”

* * *

 

            Steve had been saying that Darcy was going to be the death of him, but he had never guessed it would be this much. After losing their connection earlier, he had seen the interruption as a sign that they shouldn’t take things further. Hell, things were already complicated enough. But he did not anticipate this. He was lying in his bed, trying to be asleep, when Darcy gasping his name made him shot up. He was about to ask what was wrong when he realized he could feel her hands moving across her skin. Steve gulped as he realized what she was doing. He should be a gentleman and ignore it, cut her off, but then…

            “Steve!” She gasped again, her fingers moving quicker.

            “Darcy?” He rasped.

            Her fingers paused momentarily before she slowly started moving again. Darcy was partly embarrassed to be caught in this situation, one she had started to ease off steam after Diane had left, and the other part of her just felt more turned on by him seeing her like this. She ached more knowing he was with her. She moved her fingers quicker at the sound of his groan.

            “Steve, I’m so close.” She whined.

            “Doll,” he gulped.

            “Just stay with me, please.” She whimpered.

            Steve was at the point that it would kill him to leave. “I’m right here, doll. God, I can feel you.”

            At that admission, Darcy used more pressure till her toes were curling and she was seeing stars behind her eyes. She let out a breathy gasp as her body floated back into place. She waited till she could catch her breath, still feeling the tingles along her body before smiling.

            “Sweet dreams, Steve.”

            Steve chuckled at his girl. Yep, the death of him.

           

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today! Good gracious, this story is getting more and more difficult to write. I'm honestly not even sure that I'm giving it the justice it deserves. In this chapter, we get the beginning of Steve's tour with the USO girls, a bedtime story, Lily pissing me off (not really sure where it came from, that scene wrote itself, I swear!), and some jealous!Darcy. Hope you enjoy, and I hope you know that I read every comment and they bring me all the happiness in the world :)

“Darce, I don’t know if I can do this.” Steve groaned.

            “Is it the costume? Cause I kinda like the stars and stripes.” Darcy teased, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

            Steve snorted. “Not the costume. I’ve just never done anything in front of a crowd before.”

            “You’re gonna do fine, Steve.” She encouraged. “You got through basic training, I think you can do this.”

            “I guess I just thought with this new body and these abilities that I would be able to do something for the war.” Steve sighed. One more look into the dressing room mirror had him grimacing.

            “You are doing something important. War can’t fund itself.” Each word was a battle for Darcy to tell him the truth. All she wanted to say was ‘You end up being a war hero and dying because of it!’ “Would it made you feel better for me to be with you during your first show?”

            He hesitated. “Do you have class?”

            “I was going to grab breakfast before going. I should have enough time to watch.”

            “What would I do without you, doll?” He teased.

            Probably have a normal life, she thought bitterly but smiled nonetheless. She began her walk towards the cafeteria just as they were calling Steve out. She could almost feel him vibrating with nerves.

            “Have fun, sweetie. Don’t be nervous.” She muttered.

            Ignoring the entrance to the cafeteria, she settled down on a bench and waited for Steve’s entrance. The girl’s tune was catchy, and perhaps she may have been a bad girlfriend when she saw that Steve had written his words on the back of the fake shield. And she only winced once, so maybe that made up for it. Darcy belatedly realized she was going to be late for class and decided to end the connection. Steve was going to do just fine without her.

* * *

 

            “What do you think of Captain America?” Darcy asked Lily as they sat down for lunch.

            “What about him?” Lily scrunched her nose.

            “What do you think of him?”

            “I think,” Lily said slowly. “He kinda drew the lucky straw, you know?”

            “Lucky,” Darcy echoed hollowly.

            “Yeah, I mean he was the only one to get the serum. Don’t get me wrong,” Lily said around a mouth full of burger. “Guy did some really awesome things.”

            “He wasn’t lucky, Lily. He had to fight just to get to become Captain America. Do you know how many times he was denied entrance into the army? And look, he’s one of the biggest national icons there is!” Darcy argued.

            Lily’s eyes grew wide. “Geez Darce, okay. You’re right, you’re right. Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting so weird this whole semester.”

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Darcy muttered as she poked at her fries.

            “What brought this on?”

            “I was just,” Darcy formed a lie on her tongue. “I just read about him in an article for a paper. Just curious on what you thought.”

            “It’s all kind of sad, really.” Lily mused. “Poor guy even lost his best friend.”

            Darcy’s eyes widened. Oh fuck, what was she going to do about that? She still had some time to figure it out, he was just now touring with the USO. Maybe she could find a way to save Bucky and not change the future.

* * *

 

            Darcy snuggled in her bed taking in the comfort that Steve was sighing into his. She knew this whole dancing for people routine was getting to him. She looked over her shoulder, Diane knocked out on her bed with an open bag of chips. Darcy snorted at the picture.

            “How was punching Hitler today?” Darcy teased.

            Steve chuckled. “Great, I think I bruised my hand though.”

            Darcy rolled her eyes. “Well, my day wasn’t much better. Got a paper back and turns out I completely bombed it. The only thing I got right was citing.”

            Steve paused as he removed his boots. “I’m not distracting you, am I?”

            “No, I just can’t focus period.” She was lying, it was obvious to both of them.

            “Darcy,”

            “Yes, Steve?”

            “You knew about me becoming Captain America.”

            Hearing him call himself that bothered Darcy. He had never been Captain America to Darcy, he had been just Steve. Her sweet, heroic Steve.

            “Yeah,” she said softly.

            “How does the future know about a guy who dances for warbonds?” Steve is smarter than people give him credit for, this Darcy knew. She also knew that he could tell she was hiding something.

            “Steve, we agreed from the beginning that we had to keep this limited on your knowledge of the future.”

            “But you’re hiding something important from me, I can tell.” Steve said frustrated.

            “Doesn’t mean I want to, Steve. I don’t know what I can and cannot tell you.” At the sound of his sigh, she broke a little. “Let me just say this, you are going to end up doing greater things than just dancing for people.”

            “Really?” Steve asked skeptically.

            “You need to start working on trusting me, Steve.” She snarked.

            “I do, Darce. I just wish you could see my side of this. The woman I love is in the future, a future that doesn’t include me. She knows my future though and is obviously keeping things from me. So, what am I supposed to do?”

            “Trust that I have not just your interest at heart, but the interest for the future.” She said softly.

            “I don’t wanna fight.” He muttered.

            “We’re not fighting.” She smirked. “When we have another fight, you’ll know. Just because it would look weird for me to start yelling at myself doesn’t mean I won’t.”

            “You wouldn’t yell at me,” he teased.

            “I have before and I probably will in the future. You can be stubborn sometimes.” She said dryly.

            “But you love me,” It was more of a statement for himself than for her.

            “Darn right.” Darcy grinned. “Now, I have to read for my English class. You want to join me?”

            “Sure,” Steve settled against his pillows. “What’s it called?”

            “ _The House of the Seven Gables_ by…”

            “Hawthorne!” Steve grinned. “I’ve read it!”  

            “Great, give me the Sparknotes version.” She begged.

            “What’s Sparknotes?”

            “It’s kinda this thing that summarizes important literature and poems and stuff for people to understand so they don’t have to actually read this stuff.”

            Steve snorted. “That’s cheating. It’s a good book, just give it a try.”

            Darcy rolled her eyes. “Great, classic lit hasn’t changed much. Alright, you ready?”

            “You gonna read aloud?” Steve smiled softly.

            Darcy huffed but she was still smiling. “Okay. ‘Halfway down a bystreet of one of our New England towns stands a rusty wooden house…’”

* * *

 

            “Have you ever notice the way they look at you?” Darcy remarked as Steve made his way back to his dressing room.

            “The way who looks at me?” He asked, shaking his head out of the cowl.

            “The girls, the singers.” Darcy replied sourly. She was trying to focus on a study guide for midterms but was failing.

            “What do you mean?”

            Darcy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Okay, I know you’re stupid or blind. Or do you really not see it?”

            “Darcy, I can honestly say I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “They look at you as if they wanna take a bite out of you!” Darcy huffed.

            It finally clicked what she was saying to Steve. “Oh. I don’t really notice what they’re doing unless we’re rehearsing or something.”

            “Steve, you’re surrounded by a bunch of beautiful half-naked women, you can be honest with me.” She grouched.

            Steve smiled, reaching in his pocket. He looked down at the paper so she could see what he was looking at. “Now why would I be thinkin about any of them when I have someone that looks like this?”

            Darcy tried not to smile but failed. “Okay, okay.”

            “Better?”

            “Yeah,” She said softly. “Where are you guys heading to next?”

            “Chicago.” Steve gave a small grin. “Gotta say though, all this traveling is kind of nice. Not that I really get to see much between the films and the shows.”

            Darcy giggled at the mention of the war films. “Those things are…”

            “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up.” Steve rolled his eyes.

            “Seriously though, you’re still taking part of the war, just a different part.” Darcy watched as he looked at himself in the mirror, frowning at his own reflection.

            “I don’t feel like I’m doing anything important, though Darce. These guys…the senator is…”

            “Is an asshole who is using you, yeah I know.” Darcy sighed. “But you’re also becoming an icon. During times like this, people need something to look up to that gives them that bit of hope. You’re that hope, Steve.”

            “Hope for song and dance?” He replied bitterly.

            “Hope that we could all do better, that we can all be strong. That sometimes we need a little guy to take a stand.”

            Steve took a calming breath. “That sounds like something Dr. Erskine said to me.”

            “He was a very smart man.” Darcy gave a slight smile.

            “I just wanna help people and I still feel like there’s more that I could be doing.”

            Darcy bit her lip. She knew want it all was going to cost him and couldn’t help but to wonder if she would just have to sit by and watch it all happen.

           

           

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!!! Sorry guys, I started back work and school so things gotta a little hectic (totally unplanned break, really). Btw, when I went back to work, I was put in the kitchen instead of the dishroom and the first thing I had to do was chop lettuce. Seriously!!! I always wanted to be one of my characters, but that was a little too much. Thanks for sticking with me and all of your words of encouragement. We finally get a little action in this chapter. Bucky's back *singing*!

Darcy woke up to the cold, rainy day with the absolute knowledge that everything was going to change today. She didn’t know how she knew, only her pounding heart did. She sighed as she looked around the empty room. Diane had left the day before to go home for the weekend, giving Darcy some type of peace. Yet, right now, she didn’t really want to be alone.

            She wished she could talk to Steve but she knew he was busy today. They had spent the night before listening to classic songs she loved. She didn’t know if she was going to change the future by teaching Steve the lyrics to Sweet Child of Mine, but she could care less about that now. She was tempted to throw caution to the wind and tell Steve about Bucky, about him crashing the plane to save lives. It was weird to know the death of the man she loved. If she thought about it, she was dating a dead man. Only I would, Darcy thought as she began to organize her room. What better to do when you don’t know what to do with yourself than cleaning and organizing?

            Well, she would rather have a strong drink right now, but that would have to wait. As Darcy cleaned out her closet, she thought about the article she had read about Steve’s death. It had said that Howard Stark had spent most of his life trying to find the plane with Steve in it but had never succeeded. It made her want to cry and vomit at the same time. But it also made her head hurt when she thought of how she could be talking to him while he was also dead. She shivered, tossing a sweater she hadn’t worn in forever to a donate pile.

            “Darcy,”

            His voice was rough, sounding so desperate that it went through her whole body. “Steve? Where are you?”

            His eyes were focusing on the rain pouring in front of him. From what she could make out, it looked like a base camp. But where?

            “Steve?” She asked again when he didn’t respond.

            “I have to do something and I know you’re not going to like it.”

            Darcy froze. “What’s going on?”

            “I have to find him.” Steve breathed. “He’s like my brother.”

            Darcy gripped her closet door tight, leaning against it. She already knew the answer but still asked. “Bucky?”

            “I’m kinda going against orders here, but…” He gave a short, stilted laugh that held no humor at all. “I’m going with Peggy and Howard Stark. He’s gonna fly us close to the lines.”

            “Please be careful,” she begged.

            “I will, love.” He whispered. “I can’t contact you, though, nor you me or else…”

            She nodded briskly. “I know,”

            “Do-do you know if he’s okay?” He asked, the words sounded like they were being dragged out of him.

            She could give him this, this one ounce of hope that a man that was basically family was okay. “He is, Steve, but just know by me telling you this could change things. So go into this as you would if you didn’t know, okay? Don’t get cocky.”

            “I’m not. I’m coming back to you, doll.” He swore. “I love you.”

            “Love you, too.”

            When she felt him leave her, she sat on the floor with her back to the wall. Things were going to start getting more complicated now. He would get Bucky back, he and the Howling Commandos would start their battle against Hydra camps, and then…and then it will all go to hell.

* * *

 

            Darcy didn’t expect things to happen so quickly. She wondered where the time had gone. One minute it was just her and Steve against this strange predicament life had put them in and then she blinked and suddenly the man she loved was fighting for his country. She was biting her tongue, bidding her time. She wanted to go back in time, before she had ever known the outcome. People think knowing makes things better, but they’re wrong, so wrong.

            Yes, she was proud of Steve. He sacrifices everything for everyone else. He was filled with a certain passion for helping others that Darcy envied. But it didn’t meant that she loved counting down the time till she no longer had him. Part of her acknowledged that she should be cherishing the time they had together right now, but the rest of her could only feel dread when he told her that he had gotten approval to gather his own team to wage war against Hydra.

            “Darcy, talk to me, love.” He said after he had told her the news.

            “I just-I worry that’s all.” She had given a weak smile as she continued to walk. She had decided a long walk around campus would do her some good.

            “I’m not stupid, Darce.” He huffed. “I know I’m not going to live forever. I know I’m never going to be there with you. We’ve both known it from the beginning. But you’ve been acting so different lately.”

            “I think I’m just now processing it.” She said softly. “Do you sometimes wonder what your life would have been like if I had never entered it?”

            “No, not at all.” He said immediately. “I can’t imagine life without you anymore.”

            “I think you would have had a normal life.” She continued, voicing her thoughts. “I feel like you and Peggy would have hit it off. You know, her and I are kinda similar in some ways.”

            “Darce,” He whispered. “What are you trying to say?”

            “Nothing,” she rushed. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

            “It’s going to be okay, love. We’ll get through this.”  

* * *

 

            It was after their first mission against Hydra that Steve rested against a tree as the rest of the group, his friends, huddled against the fire to trade stories. He pulled the sketch out of his pocket, unfolding it against its many wrinkles to only sigh at the beautiful woman on it. Something wasn’t right with her lately and it was doing nothing but making him worry.

            “Whatcha got there, Rogers?” Bucky asked, settling next to him.

            “Oh, nothing.” Steve lied, quickly trying to shove it in his pocket.

            Bucky rolled his eyes, snatching it out of Steve’s hands. “You know, they made you bigger but they didn’t make you a better liar.”

            Steve reached for the drawing, but Bucky had already had an eyeful. Steve closed his eyes and groaned, Darcy was going to murder him.

            Bucky whistled lowly. “Now, who is this lovely gal?”

            “No one, I just drew.” Steve fibbed.

            Bucky snorted. “This the gal you were talkin’ about?”

            Steve let out a long sigh. Maybe it would do him some good to talk to someone about him and Darcy. “Yeah, that’s her.”

            “She’s a looker. Liked you when you were little, huh?” Bucky smirked. “Always told you that you’d find a good gal just by being you.”

            Steve rolled his eyes. “You were right, Buck, is that what you wanted to hear?”

            “I thought you were going to cut things off?” Bucky asked, handing the drawing back to Steve.

            “No, you told me to.” Steve corrected.

            “And as always, you didn’t listen to me.” Bucky snarked.

            “I feel in love with her, Buck.” Steve said softly. “It happened so quickly, but it feels like it was always supposed to happen this way, ya know?”

            Bucky shook his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            Steve frowned, looking away from his closest friend.

            “But,” Bucky continued. “You know what you’re talking about it. If she means that much to you, why don’t you just go ahead and marry her?”

            “Things are still complicated.” Steve muttered.

            “Well, yeah things are now.” Bucky nodded towards their group. “But that doesn’t mean it can’t happen after this is over.”

            “There’s a lot more to it than the war, Buck.”

            “The living in different places, thing?” Bucky raised his eyebrows.

            Steve shook his head. “Tell ya what, when we get out of this, I’m going tell you everything. You're going to think I’m crazy, but I’m not.”

                       

           

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today :) Btw, I wanna go ahead and say if there's something you guys wished I had wrote about or expanded more, then I give you guys my complete permission to write it (if you want to). I do not mind if one of you want to write an interaction scene where Darcy is talking to Steve when he's talking to Howard, or if you really wanted a smuttier scene. It is not an insult and I would actually love to see what you guys would do. But, that's just if you want to. The interaction scenes with other people were harder for me to write and I didn't want to take away with what I was aiming for. So, just thought I would let you guys know that. Also, I'm gonna go ahead and say sorry.

“Are you happy?” Darcy asked, brushing out her wet hair.   
“In general? I think so.” Steve replied. He was keeping watch while the rest of the commandos rested for a couple of hours.   
“Are you happy with us?”   
“What do you mean, Darce?”  
“I mean,” Darcy sighed, giving up on the knots and leaning against the wall. “Are you happy with our relationship?”  
“I’m happy we’re together, no matter what way. Would I rather be there with you or you be here with me? Of course, but I think we can make this work.”  
“You think that we can be happy like this forever? I want us to be. I want it to always be us” She closed her eyes.   
“I would rather have a little than nothing at all.” He paused. “Would you be happier without me?”  
“Not at all,” she responded immediately.   
Steve was about to say something when Bucky’s words kept echoing in his ear, ‘Why don’t you just marry her?’ Because he never can. Never will. He knew Darcy to know that she will never marry, never have children, because of him. She could have a normal, healthy relationship without him and probably just as happy. Even though the thought of her being with another man, giving him that crooked grin and letting that man touch her was enough pain to give him a heart attack, he knew deep down that what they were doing wasn’t right.   
“Are you having doubts?” He asked, clearing his thoughts.   
“I just feel like I hold you back. I want to be the one who makes you stronger, not weaker.” She replied honestly. “Your life is difficult without me adding more to it.”   
You’re not, he wanted to say, you do nothing but inspire me. You make me feel alive. You make me want to be the better man. You push me, but you’re always there beside me. You believe in me when no one else does. You give me hope. You make me feel like home.   
But none of that came out. Steve slowly stood, closing his eyes at the guilt that was overcoming his body.  
“Steve?” She asked hesitantly when he didn’t respond.   
He was going to die and she was going to have to deal with that pain. Did he really want to be that selfish with her? Did he really want to keep giving her only parts of himself? He curled his fist, hating Fate for ever doing this to them.  
“Steve, talk to me!” He could hear the panic in her voice, but he couldn’t respond. All he could think is that he was always going to do this to her. He was always going to make her worry, the gap between them too big. He had hoped that this connection between them would hold them together no matter what. That somehow they would find a way together. He cursed his own naivety.   
“Steve?” She tried again, quieter this time before.  
He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the worst thing he will ever do, that he was sure of.   
“I think you’re right.”   
He felt her go completely still. “Right about what?”   
He briefly wondered if her not being able to see him will make it easier for him to lie to her, but he knew that wouldn’t be true. Either way, he was going to have to do this to prevent her pain in the future. Give her the life she deserves, he told himself.  
“I think,” It was like pulling his heart out as the words formed. “We rushed into this.”  
“You do?” He could hear the shock, feel it as well.  
“I think that being together romantically is doing nothing but hurting us.” He continued his charade. “I got a war I need to focus on, Darcy, and I can’t keep worrying about you at the same time.”   
“Then we’ll just take a break until things calmed down.” She suggested. He could already feel her tears against his cheek.   
“I think it’s best we cut it off all together.” He hated hurting her, but he needed to push her. Needed her to not want to be with him so she could move on with her life.   
“Why? Why would you want to do that?” She begged.   
“Because I want children one day, Darcy! I want a marriage and a home. Let’s face it, that’s never going to happen with having you stuck in my head. This thing has been a curse since the beginning!”  
“No, it hasn’t, Steve.” She argued, pushing past the pain for anger. “I know it sucks we can’t have that life but it would be worse not having you at all.”   
“I don’t think that’s true.” It tasted like blood on his tongue. “I think I could find this happiness with someone else. I think everything you’ve been worrying about is true.”  
“I didn’t say any of this for us to break up.” Her words were shaky. “I want to be with you, Steve. I’ve been an idiot for saying all these things, I just want us to be happy and together.”   
“I know you do, but I think I will be happier with an actual relationship with another person.”  
“Steve,” she begged once more, it was barely a whisper. “I love you, please don’t do this.”   
Don’t you see? I have to, he thought, but instead replied. “I want to. You can try to talk to me, but I won’t be with you. I want more than what Fate has given us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! But, I didn't write this fic for it to be a happy, perfect relationship the whole time. There's so much angst and too many other factors to ignore and make everything happy-go-lucky. I hope you guys don't hate me and continue with this fic. More to come, I swear!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! You guys are so amazing and so patient, so you deserve a chapter :) Darcy finally tells someone the truth and beautiful Bucky tries to smack some sense into Steve!

Darcy wasn’t going to do it here. No, she had to get away, go somewhere. Though she was supposed to be in class, she emailed her professors and claimed being ill before packing a bag for the car. The drive was lonely, but she wasn’t going to do it. She wasn’t going to break. She blasted Seether to get it off her mind (though it never really left). Things are better with angry music and road trip food, she told herself.

            She told herself she was okay and that everything was going to be alright. She was better off, they both would be. Who wants to be tied to a dead man stuck in their head, anyways? She needed real dates and a physical relationship.

            She kept repeating these things when she pulled up in the driveway. She was okay, she was not broken, she told herself as she opened the door. Everything was already better now.

            It all broke when she saw her mother rushing towards her, shock and happiness covering her face. Her mother was saying something to her, but it sounded like Charlie Brown’s teacher to Darcy’s ears. She didn’t even realize her mother was holding her up till she couldn’t see through the tears in her eyes.

            She doesn’t remember much that night. Her mother helping her to her room, her father maybe asking a question about why she wasn’t at school. Her mother tucked her in, kissed her goodnight. Darcy figured on some level her mother knew this was heartbreak.

            When her mother closed the bedroom door, Darcy allowed herself to feel the pain in the comfort of her old room.

* * *

 

            “What’s your girl like, anyways?”

            Steve tried to ignore the pain of Bucky’s question but failed. He kept his gaze forward. “She’s not my girl anymore. I broke up with her.”

            “Um, how?” Bucky waved his arm around the area and Steve mentally cursed himself.

            “I meant, I’m going to.”

            “Why? I thought you said you guys had something deep or whatever.”

            “It’s just not going to work, too many things between us.” He clipped out.

            Bucky paused for a moment. “You still never answered my question. What’s she like?”

            Steve ran a frustrated hand over his face. “Bucky, it doesn’t matter anymore…”

            “Just answer this one questions and I’ll stop buggin you about it.” Bucky promised.

            “Darcy is…not like other girls.” He winced at the stupid statement. “She’s very intelligent, more so than what people give her credit for I think. She pushes the people she loves to be what they want to be. Hell, she’s the reason I survived Basic. She doesn’t take shit from anyone. A guy once tried to get too fresh with her and she, uh, took him down several notches all on her own. Has a beautiful laugh, can make me stop with a smile. She’s just…”

            “The girl you love.” Bucky finished for him.

            Steve didn’t deny it, but flinched when Bucky smacked the back of his head. “What the hell was that for?”

            “For being a dumb, punk, that’s what it’s for.” Bucky snapped. “Most guys would kill for a little of what you have and you’re just gonna go and throw it all away because it’s getting too hard!”

            “It’s not because it’s getting too hard,” Steve argued. “It was difficult from the moment we met!”

            “Listen to me,” Bucky stopped walking to turn to him. “If you can’t imagine a moment without this girl, if she’s what picks you up when you’re down and makes life feel worth living, then don’t end it. If you do, you’re gonna lose something that most of us will never get the chance to get.”

            Before he could say a work, Bucky walked away from him. He knew what he was saying was right, but he didn’t know everything about the situation. He didn’t know that Steve wanted nothing more than to check on Darcy, but it would do nothing but pursue this unhealthy relationship. He was giving her a chance of a happy life without him.

* * *

 

            “Darcy sweetie, please talk to me. I might not be able to help, but sometimes it’s good just to get it out there.” Her mother consoled as she set a cup of hot chocolate beside her.

            “You’ll think I’m crazy.” Darcy’s voice was raspy from lack of talking and increase of tears. It was day two at her parents. Darcy couldn’t remember the last time she had even showered, telling from the messy bun piled on top of her head and the comfy pajamas.

            “You know I hate that word.” Her mother scolded. “It’s what everyone called my sister.”

            “Aunt Jenny?” Darcy asked, hesitantly reaching for the hot cocoa.

            Her mother nodded briskly. “I never told you this, didn’t see any reason to since she passed away before you could really know her, but..”

            “What?”

            “She was diagnosed with schizophrenia when she was your age.” Her mother sighed. “She had always been a little eccentric, but then one day she started hearing things, talking to people who weren’t there…my parents worried so much. They hoped it was just stress, but then other symptoms started appearing so they got her some counseling and some medication. She was still my sister, no matter what, but other people in the family and friends started acting like she was a serial killed. Kept telling my parents that she belonged in a padded room.”

            Darcy kept her eyes on the table, trying to process this new information about the aunt who had passed away when she was only eight years old. Her mother had been accepting of her sister, so maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t think Darcy was completely bonkers.

            “Mom,” Darcy took a deep breath. “I’m going to tell you, but I want you to know that it’s real, okay?”

            “Okay, Darcy,” Her mother said softly.

            Retelling hers and Steve’s story was harder than Darcy could ever imagine. Each memory was like a repeated stab to her heart. She couldn’t look at her mother, fear of the judgment, but instead kept her eyes focused on a Christmas picture of the family that hung in the kitchen. It was the year that Darcy had begged for a kitten, later named Buttercup, only to come home one day from school and had her parents explain the death of the cat for her. It was one of the reasons Darcy still had issues with having another pet, Buttercups death was still fresh eight years later. She wondered when Steve would pass how long it would feel like an open wound to her. Probably for the rest of her life.

            By the time Darcy had come to the end of the tale, the hot chocolate was as cold as she felt. She finally met her mother’s eyes, the other woman completely impassive. “He broke up with me the other day, said he wouldn’t talk to me even if I tried. Said he could find this happiness with someone else without having an only partial relationship. So, yeah. That’s the story of how one day the future Captain America appeared in my head and I fell in love with him only to have my heart ripped out.”

            “Darcy…” Her mother said slowly. “I don’t know if you just have an active imagination or…”

            Darcy snorted. “You’re not getting it. It was real! I could see what he was seeing, feel what he was feeling. Do you not believe me?”

            “I believe that you believe it’s real.” Her mother responded. “I see how upset you are.”

            “It’s more than upset, Mom.” Darcy muttered. “I can’t remember life before him and I don’t want to know life without him. Right now, he’s fighting against Hydra and he’s going to die soon and there’s nothing I can do to change it. Mom, please believe me!”

            “Darcy, it doesn’t matter what I believe.” Her mother held her hand. She had forgotten how soft her hands were. “You believe it. But…”

            “But?” Darcy echoed.

            “I do think you should get some counseling.” She tried to yank her hand away but her mother held tight. “Not because I think you’re crazy, but because I see how upset you are. You need a professional to keep you from going into a depression.”

            “And if they try to lock me up?” Darcy rasped, tears filling her eyes.

            “I won’t let them. Trust me, Darcy, it will be good for you to talk out these emotions so one day you can move on from whatever this is.”  


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried, I'm not ashamed

Darcy was pretty sure her mother was the most amazing person ever. She convinced Darcy to take off the rest of the semester with a Withdraw from her classes. Darcy kind of wanted to fight back and claim she was going to go back to school, finish this out like a normal person, but Darcy didn’t feel normal anymore. She had simply nodded and her mother sent her father to Culver to get Darcy’s things. Darcy figured it was probably best this way because she hadn’t been doing too great in her classes anyways, she was definitely going to have to take another science course because she had bombed chemistry and do a complete redo on Spanish.

            Her mother had shown Darcy several therapists and they spent the whole day doing pros and cons listed on each one. She would catch her mother staring at her sometimes like she wasn’t sure what was going on inside her head anymore. Well, join the club Mom, Darcy though bitterly. She missed the feeling of Steve being with her, his voice soft inside her head. On her first day at her knew appointment, her mother insisted on driving her. She gave one last eyeroll to her mother in the waiting room before meeting in Dr. Sanders office.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Darcy.” Dr. Sanders welcomed here.

            “Thanks, you too.” Darcy muttered, fidgeting in her seat.

            “Before we even start on the heavy things, why don’t you tell me about some things about you, just so I can know you a little better.”

            Darcy cleared her throat, absently fidgeting with her hair. “I’m in college. Or well, I was. I decided to pull out for the rest of the semester. Though, I’m definitely going back in the spring. I just needed a break right now.”

            “Everyone does eventually.” Dr. Sanders nodded, her blonde bob dancing. “What are you studying?”

            “Political science,” Darcy responded, her mind immediately going back to the conversation she had with Steve. “I’m not sure what I want to do with it, but…”

            “It’s a start.” Dr. Sanders nodded. “Any friends?”

            Darcy nodded. “Not my roommate, that’s for sure. My best friend is Lily, but I haven’t spoken or seen much of her this semester. I’ve kind of been a little anti-social. When I told her I wasn’t coming back this semester she kind of freaked.”

            “She’s probably concerned.”

            “Like everyone else,” Darcy sighed, rubbing her forehead with closed eyes.

            “Darcy,” Dr. Sanders said softly. “Why don’t you tell me when it all began?”

            She could do this, she told herself. She needed to talk about him, needed to talk to someone about the aching pain in her chest.

            “I’ve spent the last few months talking to someone only to find out I knew when they were going to die. And I fell in love with them.” Darcy started. “I was working in this diner when it felt like someone was attacking me…”

* * *

 

            Darcy met with Dr. Sanders twice a week. The woman was nice about not making Darcy feel like she was completely bonkers. Darcy had met with her doctor, through her mother’s pushing, and was started on depression and anxiety medication. On the rest of the days, Darcy worked in her mother’s hair salon to keep her busy and planning out the rest of her college career so she could still graduate on time.

            If she was being completely honest with herself, she felt like an empty shell. Everything was automatic with no feeling. She was in her room just lying on her bed when it all came back to her. She shot up, feeling him around the edges of herself. She could see the remains of a building, though it was dark.

            “Darcy,” Steve rasped.

            “Steve,” her voice shook.

            “Did you know about Bucky?” He gritted out, his hand clutching a bottle tighter.

            Darcy’s heart stopped as her eyes closed on the tears. “Yes.”

            Steve’s anger was practically radiating off of him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            “It would have been a mistake if I did! Steve, I don’t know what it would have changed. I couldn’t risk that, you need to see that.” She begged.

            “The mistake was us,” he said coldly.

            Darcy gasped for air as the connection was suddenly cut. She knew he was grieving, taking it out on her, but it didn’t erase the hurtful words. Darcy hugged her knees to her chest and begged for this pain to pass.

         

* * *

 

            Steve had hated the words as soon as he said them. He was doing nothing but causing her pain just because he was in pain. Steve shook himself as he felt Bucky slipping from him again. What did Steve have now? A dead best friend and the girl he loved hurting and far away. He had nothing.

       

* * *

 

            It should have felt normal, getting up and having breakfast with her parents before heading to the salon. She would straighten up, answer the phone, sweeping hair and washing it. Going home consisted of debating with her father about political news and helping make dinner. She had forgotten how much she missed being home. It went on this for a while, Darcy getting lost in the routine. The only time she would feel remotely anything would be when she talked to Dr. Sanders. That woman was a saint to Darcy.

            It was just one of those normal days where Darcy had opted to stay home instead of going with her mom. She needed a day to herself. She spent the morning writing in a journal, something encouraged by Dr. Sanders. She was looking at her old books and trying to decide on what to read when it happened again. Darcy’s whole body stood straight as a rod.

            “Darcy,” Steve’s voice rushed. “I don’t have much time.”

            No, no, not now, not ever! “Steve, no, please don’t!”

            “So you already knew.” His voice was filled with pain.

            “Yes,” she sobbed, already seeing the window of the plane through his eyes.

            “Being with you wasn't a mistake, I had to tell you that.” She saw him look down, her sketch had been placed in front of him.

            “Steve, I don’t want to lose you. There has to be another way, please. Don’t make me say goodbye.”

            “Not goodbye, sweetheart, never that.” He swore. “Do you remember the date we had planned? Dancing and…”

            “And crappy hotdogs.” She finished for him. “I love you so much, I can’t lose you..”

            “I’m sorry, Darcy, you’re the best thing…”

            Suddenly it was cut off, Darcy’s heart dropping to her stomach. “Steve? Steve!”

            She wasn’t breathing, she realized this when she began to feel dizzy. Her knees were crumbling underneath her. Her fist pounded against the wall as she tried to hold onto something, anything. She repeated his name like a mantra, hoping that he would come back. Tears were pouring out of her as she waited for his voice.

            “Come back, please come back to me.”

            Darcy was still on the floor, completely numb to the world when her mother found her there later the day. She tried to talk to her, but what was the point anymore? Darcy had lost her soulmate, something she had always known was coming. She just never knew the true pain she would feel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the pain I put you guys through! I deserve time out. We are finally getting there, peeps! Btw, the story of Steve on this USO tour is my own personal headcanon. I like to believe that Steve was still getting used to his new strength and had a few embarrassments such as this. As always, enjoy :)

Breathe, just breathing. Wrapped up in her bed, Darcy stared blankly at the wall before her. Her mother moved in and out of the room, saying a few words, trying to get Darcy to speak. She didn’t want to talk anymore. She didn’t want to be here. She closed her eyes, the scene flashing before her again of Steve looking at her picture. She opened her eyes when she felt the dip beside her. Her father’s soft sigh was his tell.

            “I don’t know what to do.” Her father spoke. “When your mom first told me what was going on, I worried that…well, I don’t really want to say it now. Seeing you these past few days, I can see the loss, feel it myself. Darcy, I hope you never have to witness your own child feel this kind of pain.”

            She felt her father move around but she didn’t move herself. Suddenly he was holding a picture in front of her face. Darcy snatched it out of his hand, her eyes going wide. It was Steve dressed up as Captain America doing a pose with a tiny woman with a shaky smile. It was a photo from one of his tours, that she was sure of. The sobs started in her throat again.

            “I didn’t show you this to make you more upset,” her father started. “But this is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

            Her eyes stayed focus on Steve’s as her father continued speaking. Those eyes, she had seen his life through them.

            “That’s my aunt right there, you never got to know her.” Her father sighed. “I used to love hearing her tell me the time she met Captain America in Philadelphia. I still have one of the original comics. But there was something that happened that day that didn’t happen at the rest of the tours, I was just wondering if you knew.”

            That was baiting if Darcy had ever heard it. She forced herself to think back to Steve’s tour in Philadelphia. She felt herself smile as she remembered the conversation with Steve, the guilt in his voice and her laughter when he told her.

            “He accidentally really punched the guy playing Hitler instead of fake punching him. He felt so guilty because the guy had flown back and had knocked two of the girls down. It took him forever to figure out his strength.”

            Her father was still. “I did some research yesterday. Couldn’t find that in any of the reports about his tour with the USO. Guess they wanted to keep that away from his reputation as much as possible.”

            Darcy finally looked over at her father, his eyes tracing her tired face. “Do you believe me?”

            “I don’t know,” her father admitted. “But, you did give me some proof that something is going on.”

* * *

 

            It took Darcy four days before she officially got out of bed. Her first thing was a shower, a few tears escaping that no one could notice. As she put on clothes, she noticed the picture of Steve tucked into her mirror. She quickly turned away from it and went downstairs with wet hair hanging down her t-shirt. Her mother and father were talking in hushed whispers that quickly stopped when she walked into the kitchen.

            “Darcy!” Her mother gave a hesitant smile.

            Darcy shrugged and moved to sit at the table. She stole her father’s coffee and gave him a small smile.

            “How are you-are you hungry?” Her mother immediately changed her sentence.

            Darcy honestly couldn’t remember when she had eaten or what it had been. The thought of food made her want to puke her guts out, but it didn’t matter because her mother was already moving around the kitchen.

            “Your appointment with Dr. Sanders is tomorrow,” Her father watched her with careful eyes. “You feel like going?”

            “No,” Darcy replied honestly. “But I’m going to.”

* * *

 

            Was it easy to move? No. How about talking? Painful. Sleeping? Came through medication. Each day was an echoing reminder that she was going to have to feel this way for the rest of her life. Dr. Sanders tried to tell her that her making Steve die in her mind was a way of accepting that she was ready to get better. Darcy had just snorted in response. As cool as Dr. Sanders had been this whole time, she was still a doctor and looked at things rationally.

            Darcy just took the medication she was given and went into completely feeling numb. She went ahead and signed up for classes in the spring and requested a room for herself, though the pricing made her cringe. Her mother and father continued to watch her like a hawk with every movement she made.

            Holidays came and went, though her parents didn’t mention anything that was happening with Darcy to her family. She was grateful for that, didn’t want to have the same experience as her aunt. By the time that school started back in the spring, Darcy was at least able to get out of bed each day which was the biggest accomplishment she could ever ask for. She met with her advisor to help figure out her next few years.

            “You weren’t able to sign up for a new science class?” Her advisor asked.

            “No,” Darcy cleared her stuffy throat. People made her nervous lately. “I didn’t want to try chemistry again and the rest had filled up pretty quick.”

            Her advisor nodded in understanding as she looked at her computer. “Okay, you can take one in the fall or spring if you want. I suggest that you go ahead and knock it out quick. Or…”

            “Or?” Darcy pushed.

            “Well, we have a spot for an internship in the fall that will count as your science credit.”

            “Internship?” Darcy wrinkled her eyes.

            “I know.” Her advisor sighed. “No one has applied to it yet, but if you wanna do it instead of sitting in a classroom then you should go ahead and apply.”

            “What about the rest of my classes in the fall?” Darcy questioned.

            “You should be fine to get approved for a hybrid semester.”

            Darcy huffed. “What’s the internship?”

            “It’s for an astrophysicist in New Mexico.”

            Darcy’s eyes widened. Sure, she hadn’t been that great in the department of science, but she had still enjoyed learning about it. And, getting out away from everyone who knew her and what had happened may be good for her. She needed to get away, she had felt the burning in her mind to just tear away from it all and run.

            “Okay, can I have the application?”  


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, things go by a little quickly, but there are things I need to be getting to! Hopefully this will make up for the pain I've been putting you guys through.

Darcy loved Jane immediately when they met. Not only because the woman was so tiny Darcy wanted to put her in her pocket, but also because her questions made Darcy’s day.

            “How do you feel about Pop Tarts?” She had asked Darcy randomly.

            “I think I’m a college student and it’s a requirement I love them and Ramen.” Darcy admitted.

            “Good, because I’m starving. Heat us up some?”

            Yeah, this lady was a keeper. The first few weeks that Darcy was with Jane, she spent most of her time just taking care of her like she was a child. Reminding her to eat and go to sleep was the biggest of her chores. And then it was also a blessing Darcy got the chance to be around an interesting science. At first, Jane had been frustrated that Darcy didn’t really understand most of the work, but when Darcy explained her interest in it, Jane became more willing to teach Darcy a few things.

            The best/worst part of it all, it helped keep her mind off the pain of losing Steve. Sometimes she would catch herself, though, when her and Jane would be on the roof of the “lab” in the cold New Mexico night. Darcy would be looking at the stars and the small town surrounded by sand and would wonder what Steve would think of all of this. Would he be happy that Darcy was venturing out and meeting new people?

            One day, Jane received a phone call from her ex that sent her into a spiraling emotions that amazed Darcy. After the phone, the first hour Jane had just been indifferent, then angry, then sobbing, then finally ended with them on lounge chairs on the roof drinking through a bottle of wine. It was enough emotion roller coaster to make Darcy nauseas. This was definitely winning the Most Interesting Internship Ever award.

            “Have you ever been in love, Darcy?” Jane asked quietly.

            Darcy closed her eyes, Steve’s face smiling back at her. His hands moving carefully across blank pages. The sound of his laugh, the look of his confusion. His beautiful snark. The warmth of home he radiated.

            “Yeah, uh, yeah I have.” She said with a voice thick with emotion.

            “What kind of love was it?”

            Darcy turned to her boss. “What do you mean?”

            “Was it passionate and quick? Or was it like, you fell in love with them because you had been with them so long that it felt rational to say the words?” Jane’s voice was hinted with bitterness.

            “It wasn’t the last one, that’s for sure.” Darcy tipped the bottle and emptied it into her glass. “It was unexpected to begin with. It was like…”

            “Like what?”

            “Like life without him was the most unbearable thing in the world.” Darcy’s voice was soft against the wind blowing. “Whenever I wanted to talk to someone or just share something, he was my first thought. Being with him….it was the best experience of my life. I felt whole with him, like anything could happen and we could get through it. Nothing mattered as long as I had him. It was full of passion, and yeah maybe we did fall in love quickly, but it was like it didn’t matter because it felt right.”

            “What happened?” Jane’s eyes were soft as she stared at Darcy.

            Darcy focused on swishing the wine in her glass. “Things were complicated...we were apart more than we were together. He broke up with me, tore my heart out right from under me. And then he died…”

            “Oh Darcy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

            “No, it’s okay.” Darcy quickly shook her head. “It’s been several months, but it still hurts. I was able to talk to him before he died, though.”

            “Did it make it better or worse?”

            “I’m still not sure.” Darcy admitted. “But if I had the chance, I would take him back in a heartbeat. As far as I’m concerned, he was the love of my life and always will be.”

* * *

 

            So…It wasn’t too long ago when Darcy had wondered if her life could get any weirder. She had a relationship inside her head, that’s pretty up there on the Weird Chain. Yet, having a so-called god fall down to Earth and a secret government agency steal all your things (including an Ipod, the least scientific thing in the whole damn building, and that’s including the Pop Tarts!) kinda makes you put things into perspective. Darcy had known when she saw the looks exchanged between Thor and Jane before he left that they were going to need more wine. He had left three days ago, including Erik.

            “Pants, Jane.”

            “Not now, Darcy.” Jane muttered, shooing her away with a hand.

            “Come on,” Darcy started wheeling the chair away against Jane’s protests. “Pants for little scientists everywhere!”

            “Darcy!” Jane huffed. “You’re insufferable, you know that?”

            “Eh, it’s come up a time or two.” She tipped the chair and Jane clumsily stood. “Put on some pants and I’ll make more coffee.”

            Jane perked at the idea and started walking away before halting and turning to Darcy. “Do you remember the conversation we had about being in love?”

            Darcy’s back straightened but she continued to clean up the food around Jane’s desk. “Yeah, I remember.”

            “I think I know what you were talking about now.” Jane admitted quietly. “I didn’t then. To be honest, I thought you just had young love.”

            Anything but, Darcy thought mildly.

            “But,” Jane continued. “I can almost see what you mean though. He was only here a short time, but…it all seems so weird without him now.”

            “I know,” Darcy gave her a slight smile. “But he said he was coming back for you.”

            “I’m not stupid,”

            “Uh duhhh!”

            Jane rolled her eyes. “We don’t know how long it will take.”

            “No, but it’s not like it’s going to be fifty years or whatever.”

            Jane sighed. “When do you go back to school?”

            Darcy’s face scrunched at the thought. “I leave out here Monday.”

            “I wish you didn’t have to.” Jane began fidgeting with her nails. “I know you were the only applicant, but I’m kind of glad. You make things feel less lonely.”

            To be honest, Darcy didn’t want to go back either. Culver reminded her of when things had been normal, before aliens and government agencies. It also reminded her of singing along to songs with Steve and posing for drawings. Them reading each other to sleep and preparing for Basic.

            “I don’t want to leave either.” Darcy bit her lip.

            “But you need to finish school,” Ever the so rational Jane, she started walking away again but Darcy stopped her.

            “Jane?”

            “Hmm?”

            “If I said I would rather stay with you and be your unpaid intern, would that be okay with you?”

            She didn’t expect the answer to be Jane rushing and wrapping her arms around her.

            “I’m sorry I can’t pay you, but hopefully I can soon.” Jane said quickly. “And I’ll try to be nicer and not snap at you for not knowing things. I’ll be a great boss and we’ll start getting the Pop Tarts you like!”

            “You can start by putting on pants. Pants, Jane.”  

           


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, here's a little teaser chapter(but there is more to come today). It looks like the weekends are going to be when I post, life just sucks that way sometimes. Also, sorry I haven't responded to any of the comments. I have read them all and they all mean so much to me, I just haven't had time to reply. As always, I hope you enjoy :)

     Darcy.

            Steve’s eyes opened at the thought of her. He was alive? Steve began taking in the room, but at the sound of the radio he immediately knew something was wrong.

* * *

 

            “Ah, fuck!” Darcy dropped the folders as she felt a blinding light of pain in her head.

            “Darcy?”

            Jane’s voice sounded far away but Darcy knew she was beside her. Darcy’s vision blurred slightly as she tried to sort out the pain in her head.

            “I think I just got a migraine.” Darcy said roughly.

            Jane was suddenly helping her across the room. “You should go lay down. It will only get worse if you don’t.”

            Darcy was making herself believe it was a migraine, but the intense pain made it feel as if someone was…no, that had disappeared a long time ago. Once Darcy was in the bed, she wasn’t sure if she was crying because of the pain or because of the emptiness still inside her.

  

* * *

 

            “You’ve been asleep for a long time, Cap.”

            Steve straightened, his eyes taking in what was around him. His once home didn’t look like home anymore.

            “You gonna be okay?” He was asked.

            “Yeah,” Steve said thickly. “What year is it?”

            “It’s 2011. Don’t try and take it in all at once.” He was advised.

            Steve choked on a smile as he realized what had happened. Fate hadn’t screwed them at all.

            He had a date.

        

* * *

 

            “You feeling any better?” Jane turned away from the computer to give Darcy a scrutinized gaze.

            “Yeah, I think.” Darcy used her slippers to slid across the floor. “I just feel really…off.”

            “Off? Darcy, no one feels normal with a migraine.”

            “No,” Darcy shook her head. “It’s something else. Something…”

            Jane sighed heavily. “I think you need some more sleep.”

            She had slept too long. When she had lain down it had been the early afternoon and now it was already dark. It reminded her of when Steve died, she had slept more than she had breathed. She forced her mind not to go back to those days, the days that were nothing but a haze of grief and tears.

            “By the way,” Jane turned back to the computer. “Oliver was worried that he couldn’t get ahold of you so he called me. I told him what happened.”

           

* * *

 

            Steve was on edge with nerves with the fact that he was in the same time as Darcy. Most of him was ready just to find her immediately and reunite with her in a way they had both dreamed of. Yet, he rationalized and realized several things. First, he had to get away from SHIELD people or else they would ask questions that he didn’t want to answer. So, they set him up in an apartment so he was away from all of the curious gazes.

            Second, he realized that he had been gone over a year for Darcy. She had grieved his death and his heart clenched at the pain he put her through. What would it do to her if he suddenly popped into her life not only alive but here in her time?

            Lastly, he had no idea where she was at or what she was doing now. He wanted to test out and see if their connection was still there, but she would notice and he wanted this to be a reunion face-to-face. So, when a SHIELD agent came over a couple of weeks after he first settled into his new apartment with a laptop, he feigned ignorance and listened to the tutorial on its use. As soon as the agent left, Steve used the laptop as he had seen Darcy do many times before. First, he used Google like he had always seen her do and searched her name. That…that was a stupid idea. He narrowed his search and added in Culver University. Her Facebook page was the first thing to pop up. He remembered her talking about Facebook, stating it was a place where friends and family could find out what’s going on in each other’s lives. He took a deep breath as he clicked on the page.

            The breath was soon taken from him as her picture appeared in the corner. It was her with a smaller woman who looked upset with having her photo taken. But Darcy…Darcy’s grin was bright and lively. Her eyes, though, they didn’t have that fire in them that he had always been used to. He looked further on the page, it showed very few things on it, just her location (New Mexico, that wasn't what he had been expecting), her schooling, and…

            In a relationship.

      

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm trying to build up here. Also, warning because this is not going to be compliant with any of the other movies. I've kinda decided to go off track.

In a relationship.

            Another punch.

            With somebody else.

            A harder swing.

            Giving someone else those eyes, that saucy grin

            Steve was startled from his thoughts when the bag suddenly flew across the gym. Seems like he was still getting used to his own strength, he thought wryly. Steve let out a long sigh. How could she be so close but so far away? This is what they wanted, what they needed, yet it seemed impossible again. For the past couple of months Steve had been struggling with the thoughts of seeing Darcy. He would either bring up the terrible memories of his death all over again, or he would stay away from her. Either way, this wasn’t going to be easy.

            “Couldn’t sleep?”

            Just by Director Fury being there, Steve knew something was very, very wrong.

* * *

 

            Fucking Tromso, Darcy thought to herself. Why the hell Tromso? Darcy was at least ninety percent sure there were other observatories in more normal places. Darcy heaved out a sigh, her head pinging yet again. It seemed like lately all she could feel was like a pair of eyes on her. It was like Steve all over again, yet she knew it wasn’t. Steve was dead and she was alone again.

            “Darcy!” Jane screamed.

            Darcy tensed before running to the other room. For the first time since they had arrived here, Jane had a TV on in their little living room. Darcy was about to ask what was going on when the words froze in her throat at the images on the screen. There was a flashing warning on the bottom of the screen, something about invasion (and not the sexy funtimes invasion).

            “What the hell is this?” Darcy rasped.

            “It’s aliens,” Jane’s tone held complete awe. “And Thor is here.”

            “No way!” Darcy jumped onto the stiff couch. Jane’s statement proved to be true as Darcy saw Mew-Mew fly across the screen. “Holy shit! So, um, aliens are a thing?”

            “Technically Thor is an alien,” Jane said nonchalantly. Darcy felt as if this was a statement that needed to be qualified, but apparently it was something that had no effect on Jane.

            “Darcy, what is going on there?”

            Darcy reached for Jane’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze as they watched the terrifying battle on screen. The whole scene was terrifying and Darcy couldn’t help but to feel pain for the people that were stuck in New York. Here they were in the safety of Tromso while aliens invaded New York. Darcy’s body began to tense as the situation worsened.

            “Look, they have a guy dressed as Captain America.”

            “What?” Darcy’s tone was hollow. But Jane was right again, the camera managed to zoom in a little more as a shield with a large star on it sliced through an alien.

            Darcy’s mind began to run as she stared at the blurry image of the oh so familiar costume and shield. That wasn’t her Steve, her Steve was gone for a long time ago. No, some man was pretending to be her Steve, a guy who had no right to be him. He hadn’t worked like her Steve had, sacrificed himself for everyone else like Steve had. He wasn’t him.

            “It’s a copycat, though. Guy’s been dead forever.” Jane muttered. “I wonder how, or why, they got a copycat of Captain America.”

            Darcy was only half-listening to Jane. The room was too busy spinning as she felt bile run up her throat.

            Darcy missed much more of the Battle of Manhattan after that. She finally regained consciousness with Jane pressing a wet rag on her forehead. Jane’s eyes traced her face with concern as she searched for any signs of distress.

            “I felt like fainting myself while watching that, but I didn’t think you would.” Jane muttered.

            Darcy blinked owlishly. “What happened? In New York?”

            Jane smiled. “They did it. I still haven’t heard from Thor, yet.”

            “You will, the guy loves you.” Darcy slowly began to sit up.

            “Darcy,” Jane started quietly. “Are you…okay? I’ve never seen you faint before. You’ve been acting weird lately. Oliver says so too.”

            Darcy stopped moving as she stared at the TV. It was showing recaps of the battle, one specifically of the make believe Captain America.

            “I’m fine, just overwhelmed.”

            Truthfully, seeing the costume did nothing but bring up all of the memories, pain, and love of Steve back to Darcy. She had been by his side when he became Captain America, now another person was trying to be him.

* * *

 

            Steve stared blankly at the table of the Shwarma place, the rest of the team either chomping happily or trying not to fall asleep. All Steve could think about was how much he wanted to hear Darcy’s voice. During all of this, he just wanted to hear Darcy’s voice and comforting words. Steve had finally made a decision. He no longer cared about the ‘what-ifs,’ he was ready to see Darcy in person this time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, Yay! So, though I've already told you guys, this is not Thor 2 compliant. Things are changing here! Plus, I'm really unsure of timelines here, so I'm just making stuff up as I go.

They were only back in the lab of New Mexico for a week before Jane announced they were going to London. After Darcy finally got over her stunned silence, she managed to ask Jane why. Jane had just quietly said that New Mexico held too many memories now, it had nothing to offer her anymore. Darcy had wanted to press for more information, but she recognized that drawn look on Jane’s face, had seen it in the mirror herself. So, Oliver had flown down and was currently helping them pack.

            “Like California wasn’t enough distance for us,” Oliver scoffed as he meticulously boxed up some of Jane’s supplies.

            Darcy snorted. “I know, but thank god for Skype, right?”

            “How am I going to keep you out of trouble though?”

            “How are you going to help us unpack all of this shit?” Darcy snarked back.

            “Well,” Oliver faked a sigh. “It’s a good thing my parents gave me an early birthday present with a flight to London in two weeks for a week stay.”

            Darcy squealed and jumped into his arms. Oliver laughed and kissed her forehead tenderly. To them, it was just two longtime friends gladly celebrating that they would have more time together.

            Though, neither knew across the street a tall blonde man leaned against his motorcycle looking in the windows to see the woman he had searched through time for embrace another man. To him, she looked happy and carefree. To him, she didn’t need him messing up her life and bringing back the craziness.

          

* * *

 

            They were in London at a new lab, aka Jane’s moms’, before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Darcy had been standing in the kitchen in nothing but a t-shirt while listening to music and eating cereal when she saw a face staring back at her in the window. Of course, like any normal human being, she screamed and threw the bowl at the window. That was when she of course realized who the hell it was.

            “THOR!” Darcy yelled.

            She could hear his chuckle as he opened the balcony door. Darcy immediately ran to hug his too-godly muscles.

            “It is a pleasure to see you as well, Lady Darcy.” Thor grinned.

            “What are you doing here? When did you get back?” Darcy questioned.

            “I have been back for a week or so,” he admitted.

            Darcy punched him in the arm (ow). “Why didn’t you tell us?”

            “I had arrangements to make for you and my Jane. Where is she?” His eyes scanned the room.

            “She’s in the shower, finally, the girl has been neglecting personal hygiene since the whole New York thing. She’s pissed, bee tee dubs, since you didn’t let her know you were here.”

            Thor frowned. “I feared she would be, but hopefully she will forgive my absence once I tell her of our joyous news.”

            “What news?”

            Darcy’s questioned was ignored once Jane walked out of the bathroom. It took Jane thirty seconds to process what was happening around her before she ran up to Thor. Darcy both squealed and blushed at the intimate scene they made. Once it was over, Jane stepped back and scowled at Thor.

            “I’m still mad, you know.” Jane managed to hold some dignity.

            “I understand, my Jane. But I come bearing news that I hope you will like.” Thor gave a hopeful grin.

            “You’re staying?” Jane hesitated.

            “Better!” Thor boasted. “We have all been invited to stay in the Man of Iron’s tower.”

            Darcy’s face scrunched as she tried to decipher the statement. “Huh?”

            “Wait…he can’t mean…” Jane paused to glance at Darcy. “Does he mean Stark Tower in New York?”

            “Yes! The one my comrades and I saved!” Thor’s smile widened. “He has given us all homes and once I told him about your research he demanded you come with me. He said that he will provide whatever is needed.”

            “Provide. My. Research.” Jane gasped for air.

            “Jane? Jane!” Darcy snapped her fingers. “We just moved all this shit from New Mexico, you wanna now move it all to New York?”

            “Funding, Darcy, funding.”

            Darcy gave her a glare. Stark Tower, coolest thing in the world, yes, but also that meant packing and moving yet again. Darcy kind of liked London. But, also hanging around superheroes would be kinda cool…

            “And you finally getting a paycheck?” Jane lifted her eyebrows.

            “Done!”

            “This is wonderful news!” Thor wrapped an arm around Jane. “I am sure you both will be pleased.”

            “Just tell them to stock up on their poptarts, ‘kay?” Darcy sighed. “And I am NOT packing all this shit up by myself.”

          

* * *

 

            It took them another three weeks before they could actually make it to New York. Darcy was so done with movie that she told Jane they were staying at Stark Tower till they were fifty, at least. Though Darcy had to bend a little once they actually got to the Tower, and everyone seemed to be calling it Avengers Tower now, so Darcy went with the flow. To say that it was amazing was an understatement. Darcy put her foot down on them seeing their abodes before any labs were to be discovered. Darcy and Jane were with Thor in his apartment, the whole thing bigger than any place Darcy had ever lived. Even though Darcy did not want to hear any Thor and Jane sexy-fun-times, her room was on the other side of the apartment and that had to mean some sort of sound-proofing.

            Darcy gave up on trying to keep Jane from her shiny new lab and sent her down while Darcy packed without any distractions. When she finally had her room and the kitchen unpacked, Darcy finally gave up on the rest. She better go and find Jane before the woman went into a science induced orgasm.

            “Now, where in the hell are the labs?” Darcy muttered to herself as she stared at the number of floors on the elevator.

            “If I may, Miss?”

            Darcy jumped. “Who the hell is here?”

            “My name is Jarvis, may I be of any assistance?”

            “Are you a robot? Because, I saw this movie and it never ends up well for the girl with the big tits.”

            The voice, Jarvis, paused momentarily. “I am not a robot, Miss Lewis, I am Mr. Stark’s AI. Now, may I help you to the right floor?”

            Darcy could swear she heard some snark in his tone. “Um, sure. I’m wanting to get to Jane Foster’s lab.”

            “That would be level forty-two.”

            The elevator began to move and Darcy eyed the ceiling warily. Well, this was definitely not the first of the second time her life had gone to crazy town. The doors finally opened around a bustle of people in white lab coats. Darcy snorted and walked down the hall and scoped out the labs through their glass walls. She was just about to walk into the lab marked for Jane when she heard Thor call her.

            “Shield Sister, come meet my brother in arms!”

            Darcy turned with a grin to see Thor standing next to Tony-Motherfuckin’-Stark himself who was frowning at a Stark pad. It was then that Darcy noticed the other man standing beside him.

            No…

            It couldn’t be…

            “Steve?” She brokenly whispered.

            Darcy paid no attention to anyone else around her as she ran towards him. His eyes were focused only on her as he quickly walked to meet her halfway. Darcy leapt herself on top of him, his arms finally able to wrap around her. She didn’t care about how this had happened or why, Steve was finally real and in front of her.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, IT'S HAPPENING! Beware, there is some angst in this chapter because it was due.

“Darcy,” Steve choked, his arms wrapping tighter. He could feel her hot tears run against his neck.

            “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” She begged. “You’re real, aren’t you? You’re really here?”

            “I’m here, doll, I’m here.” He ran his fingers through her thick hair.

            “How? Why?” She shook her head. “No, nevermind, not right now. I just want you to hold me right now.”

            “Always going to, doll.” She smelled like lilies and lavender, something that just felt right to him.

            “Umm…so what the hell is this?”

            Tony’s voice finally broke them out of their bubble. They both lifted their heads to see people staring at them curiously, Stark most of all. Darcy lifted her eyes back to Steve. She got lost in their blueness, so used to seeing him through them. Her fingers reached and gently touched his face. His eyes seemed to betray his feelings of guilt as Darcy suddenly remembered what had been said before he had been killed. She stepped out of his arms, though every part of her body begged her not to leave them.

            “You broke my heart, you jerk.” She pounded her fists against his chest and Steve was too ashamed to stop her. “Said you could love anyone else as much as you love me! And then you go and die on me!”

            “Darcy, I…” He started but failed.

            “No! You broke me completely, Steven! And then you’re here and you’re fighting aliens and you don’t even have the balls to tell me?” She yelled.

            “You were happy, Darce!” He yelled back. “You’re with someone else and you’ve finally moved on! I didn’t know they would dig me up out of the eyes seventy years later!”

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” She hissed.

            “Okay, I don’t know what’s going on here, though I really want to, but maybe you guys should take this somewhere else?” Stark hinted.

            Steve glared, but he nodded towards the elevator anyways.

            “I’ll by spying through Jarvis, FYI!” Tony yelled with a grin.

            They were silent the entire ride, but all Darcy wanted to do was be back in his arms and finally kiss him like she had always dreamed. He was here, with her, they could finally be together, but…some part of her was holding on to what happened before. The doors finally opened and Steve led her to what she assumed was his apartment. When they were inside, Darcy’s back straightened.

            “Why didn’t you tell me you were alive, Steve?” She demanded. “Do you know how hard I grieved for you?”

            “I know, Darce.” He said quietly. “As soon as they woke me up from the ice, I searched for you. I saw you were with someone else and you were happy. I didn’t want to bring this all back up to you again.”

            “What do you mean with someone else?” Her face scrunched.

            “I searched online like I always saw you do.” He explained. “It said you were in a relationship.”

            “Yeah, because I never changed it when you died.” She waved her hand as if that explained everything.

            “I saw you in New Mexico with another guy.” He huffed as he blushed.

            “You mean Oliver?” Darcy rolled his eyes. “Oliver is a friend. We met online through a grief chatroom. He’s one of my closest friends now.”

            “Oh,”

            “Yeah, oh!” She mocked. “None of this excuses the fact that you broke up with me or that you turned up to be alive and didn’t tell me!”

            “Darcy, I broke up with you because I thought it would be better than you having to suffer through a fake relationship! I didn’t know I was going to end up in your time! And once I did…” Steve searched for the words. “Once I saw that you were happy without me, I couldn’t bring myself to bring back all the pain.”

            “So you thought it would be better I would never know?” Darcy let out a weary sigh. “Steve, we lived in each other’s heads! We built a relationship and now…”

            “And now, we can finally be together. That’s if you still want me.” He said hopefully.

            “It’s not going to be easy, Steve.” She whispered. “It was easier when we were in each other’s heads and none of this had happened.”

            “Nothing’s ever easy with us, Darcy.” He gave a small grin. “But I can finally…”

            “I know,” She gave a slight smile. “You have a lot to make up for, Steve.”

            “I know, doll. But for now, can I just enjoy this?”

            Darcy slowly walked towards him. She held his hands in hers, thoughtfully remarked on how they still had the roughness of a soldier and an artist. Her eyes lifted up to his as they came chest-to-chest.

            “Steve, I think it’s time we had our first kiss.”

            Steve was hesitant as he leaned his head down. His lips were gentle as they touched hers, but Darcy felt it all the way to her toes. He was here and no part of her will get over that soon. She could feel the hair at his neck, feel his lips against hers, feel his heart beat in his chest. He was real, he was here, and he wasn’t in her head anymore. Darcy didn’t realize she was crying until he pulled away.

            “Darcy?” He questioned.

            “I thought you were dead,” she sobbed as he laid his forehead against hers.

            “I’m not, not anymore. I’m not going anywhere, Darcy.”

            “Please don’t break my heart again.” She begged with her eyes closed.

            “I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make that up to you.”

            Darcy burrowed her head in his chest as his hands rubbed her back. God, touching him was just as she had always imagined, except better because it was real. Her fingers gently touched the lips he had kissed.

            “If you’ve been alive,” she pondered aloud. “Why didn’t hear you in my head again?”

            “I haven’t tried it to see if it would still work.” He admitted. “Was terrified on how that would be on you.”

            “Should we?” She lifted her face.

            “Will it change things?”

            Darcy shrugged. “It wouldn’t hurt to see. I started getting these painful headaches a lont time ago, maybe that was it.”

            Steve nodded. “Okay, we’ll try it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna let you guys decide. Should they still have the connection or not?


End file.
